The life of Taiah
by a19dadsgirl
Summary: Trouble comes when a teen is found alone on a planet.


The alarm was blaring, the ship shaking violently as the Enterprise's screen was filled with bright colors and lighting streaked across splitting the clouds in front of them. "Captain, we can't take much more of this!" Mr. Sulu screamed as he tried to steer the ship through the dangerous storm.

"Understood helmsman" the Captain said as he watched as they flew through the storm, static sounds were made all around them. "Captain, if another lightning blast hits us we're through!"

"Helm hard to port!" the captain shouted. Everyone held on as the ship turned violently just as another blast came at them. The bright lights began to fade away as they passed through the storm, finally the ship came to a stop and the view screen showed nothing but a starry sky ahead. Capt. Kirk rose from his chair and walked over to Mr. Spock who was checking his scanners "What was that Spock" he asked.

Spock turned around looking puzzled. "From what our scanners can tell it was an ion storm."

"But how could there be an ion storm out here? We're days away from any civilization." He said as he turned back to see Spock sitting in his chair.

"That's right Captain, I am at a loss to understand it." The words of Spock's news troubled Jim, he just couldn't understand.

Suddenly the boson whistle screamed _"Engineering to Bridge, this is Mr. Scott"_

Jim walked over to his chair and turned the com-link on "Yes Scotty, what is it?"

_"Captain, it's our dilithium crystals sir, their badly damaged."_

"How serious is it Scotty?"

_"If we don't get new crystals soon, the ship will die."_

* * *

"Captain's log star date 2253.1, we have just been through an ion storm, and I have just received word that our ships power crystals are badly damaged and if we don't get help soon, the ship will die as will everyone else on bored,"

"Captain, I have scanned the area and it seems that we are about seventy-two hours away from star base three."

"Thank you Mr. Spock, Lt. Uhura, get Mr. Scott for me please,"

"Yes sir." Jim looked around and saw everyone working hard then he realized that they haven't had a shore leave for over six months, even he was tired of all the work he did. He was thinking that if maybe when they reach the Star base he would give out shore leaves for everyone.

"Captain, I have Mr. Scott on channel two."

"Thank you Lieutenant, try to get star base three and tell them it's urgent."

"Yes sir."

"Scotty, how long until were out of power?"

_"A hundred and twenty hours."_

"Alright, try hard not use any more power than we need,"

_"Aye sir, Scott out."_

Jim rubbed his eyes, he was tired, so was everyone else on bored, all except Spock, his Vulcan half kept him from becoming tired like the others, but Jim always wondered if Spock ever got tired of his work on the ENTERPRISE, if he did he hid it very well. He walked over and got on the turbo lift

"Lieutenant, channel the star base to my quarters when you get through."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Jim was sitting at his desk trying to figure out what was going on, he was tired, his ship was dying, and he only had a certain amount of time to get new power crystals because if he didn't get them in time the ship would lose power, and that meant life support systems would fail and they wouldn't have enough time or room to get everyone into the shuttle crafts, and that would mean some would have to have to stay behind and die. While he was thinking he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come" he said, when the door opened Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy walked in. McCoy stared at Jim for the longest time.

"Jim if you want to get some sleep, we could come back later."

"No, no I'm alright, what do have for me?"

"Well Captain, I've checked everyone out medically, they are all losing strength to keep working, and some are so tired they can't even work, all except Mr. Spock here, I don't quite understand how he keeps himself awake when others are falling asleep."

Spock looked at McCoy "I shall explain it for you doctor, but later for I have a report of my own if you are finished." McCoy nodded very annoyed at Spock, even though he showed no signs of tiredness, something still seemed to be bothering him, but he would leave it alone for now.

Jim couldn't help but smile through his tiredness "Yes Spock, what have got for me?"

Spock turned back to Jim. "Well Captain, we have checked out everything and there seems to be no reason for the ion storm."

Jim jumped up out of his seat looking even more confused "What, how could that be?"

"I do not know Captain; there is just no logical explanation for it,"

Just then a whistle screamed,_ "Bridge to Captain Kirk"_

"Kirk here, what is it?"

_"Sir, our scanners have just picked up signs of a planet."_

"What kind of a planet Mr. Chekov?"

_"Class M sir, it's able to support life."_

"Tell me, what planets surround star base three?"

_"As far as we know sir, only the planet Vulcan."_

"What side of the star base is Vulcan on?"

_"The east side sir,"_

"And what side are we on?"

_"The north-west side sir,"_

_"Sir this is Lt. Uhura, I have star base three now sir."_

"Thank you Lieutenant, open a channel. This is James T. Kirk of the starship ENTERPRISE,"

_"Jim? Jim Kirk is that you?"_

"Martin? Martin Galloway?"

_"Yes Jim it's me, my goodness I haven't heard from you in like forever,"_

"Yes it has been a long, how have you been Martin?"

_"Not to bad. So tell me, what is so urgent that you called me?"_

"Our ship has been through a terrible storm and it has damaged our power crystals and you're the closes star base for days."

_"Alright Jim you don't have to explain everything I'll help in any way I can."_

"Thank you Martin, I'll try to pay you back in any way I can."

_"That's not necessary, just get here safe."_

"I'll see you in a few days."

_"Fine, Martin out."_

McCoy looked at Jim puzzled "Jim, what are we going to do about the planet in our way?"

"We'll have to come back to it Bones, we need to get new power crystals soon, the ENTERPRISE is in no condition to orbit an unknown planet with limited power." McCoy nodded his head then turned and left the Captain's quarters.

Jim looked at Spock for a second, "Something bothering you Spock?" Spock stared at him with a strange look on his face "I am never bothered Captain, I was just in thought about the ion storm and the planet we have just found."

"You think there is some kind of connection between the two?"

"It is a Possibility,"

"What makes you think that?"

"You said it yourself Captain that an ion storm rarely forms in empty space, it usually forms near planets or some form of civilization."

"So you think that this planet is the sign we've been looking for, the sign of the ion storm?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's get up there and see if we can't figure out this mystery before we run out of power."

Jim and Spock left the Captains quarters and ran down the hall and got on a turbo lift

"Bridge," Jim said, they stood there wandering what would happen if they started to search the planet. The lift came to a stop and the doors swung open, everyone was working at their stations, Spock walked over and started looking at his scanners. Jim walked down and sat in his chair, everything was quiet.

"Mr. Chekov, how far away are we from the planet?"

"Just a few miles out, do you want me to magnify the screen sir?" "Yes," Jim watch as the picture of the planet came closer and closer into view. "Stop there," he said as the planet seemed to fill the screen. "What do think Spock?"

"From what I can tell, it's very much like the jungle areas of your earth, some volcanic activity also, breathable atmosphere, not much wildlife."

"Alright well we'll come back after we get some help ourselves record this for a star chart so when we're done on the star base we can come back."

Just then a loud scream came over the speaker, everyone started closing their eyes, and covering their ears so they couldn't hear it, Uhura reached over and turned the volume down, everyone sighed with relief,

"What is that lieutenant?"

"It's a message coming through sir." Everyone listen as a small voice rose over the speaker,

_"Please help me, I've been here for thirteen years, I'm not sure how but I heard your call to your friend saying that your dilithium crystals are damaged, I've got crystals and you can have them if you'll help me get off this planet before they come back, please, please I beg of you help me get back home."_ Just then the message went dead.

"Spock, what do you make of that?"

"Not much Captain, but I don't think we should wait to explore this planet."

Jim looked confused and worried. "But how do you know that we can trust that voice Spock? That person could be trying to steal our ship,"

"Captain, that person sounds to be a girl in trouble, and she sounded scared about the people that she doesn't want to see again, I believe that we can trust her."

Jim smiled and quietly chuckled. "Alright, let's go, Mr. Scott you'll take over while we're gone,"

"Aye sir"

"Well Mr. Spock, are you ready to go? Just standard equipment,"

"Yes sir." They walked over and got on the turbo lift and disappeared.

* * *

They walked into the transporter room and saw McCoy standing there with a questionable look on his face. "Jim why didn't you tell me that you were beaming down to the planet?"

"Because Bones I knew that you wouldn't agree with me about this decision."

"Well your right, you don't know what might be down there, I mean what if a dangerous animal came after you?"

"We'll use our instincts," Jim smile as McCoy became annoyed. "Don't worry Bones, if we get into trouble we'll call for help, I promise." McCoy just patted Jim on the shoulder and walked out the room, Jim and Spock stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Energize" Jim said, the young man pushed the energize button and shortly after that the Captain and his First officer disappeared off the platform.

When they arrived on the planet they paused for a second looking around them and seeing nothing but a jungle around them.

"This is strange Spock; we gave the transporter man the cornices from where we received the message,"

Spock was using his tricorder to figure out where they were. "We are nearby the concordances from which we received the message. Captain there is something heading this way."

"What is…." Suddenly they heard a small growl coming from the bushes. Jim grabbed his phaser and pointed towards the place from where they heard the noise, just then a small cat-like creature came jumping out of the weeds, Jim laughed and knelt down to pick it up. "Captain, how do we know that we can trust this creature?"

"Oh Spock," Jim said as stood holding the little cub in his arm. "This is a panther, a member of the earth cat family, the can become dangerous animals but this is a cub very young too, he must not have a mother to care for him." Just then they heard a small voice calling out like it was looking for something, "Spock?"

"It is a human of some type Captain and it's heading our way." They listened to the crying voice; it was speaking in a language that they did not know until it called a name

_"Bagheera"_ it called, Jim was trying to figure out who is Bagheera, just then the young cub started to squirm in Jim's hand trying to get free.

"I'm guessing that this is Bagheera Captain,"

"I think your right Spock," they started to walk down the path when a young girl came running out of the woods, and called for Bagheera again, but then turned around, and when she saw Jim and Spock standing there she froze.

Jim stared at her for a second then took a step forward "Hello, my name is James Kirk, and this is Spock." He said.

The girl looked so young not even 18 yet, her hair was long and dark, it covered her ears and flowed past her shoulders, her bangs were long they hung down and stopped just above her eyes, she wore a long dark skirt, and had an apron tied around her waist, she wore a bright blue shirt the sleeve came down to the elbow from what they could tell because she had her right hand behind her back, she just stared at Jim for the longest time, but when she looked at Spock her eyes grew and filled with worry. She didn't know what to do then she noticed Bagheera in the strange man's hand.

The girl knew that she had to say something so she pointed to the young cub and spoke _"Bagheera"_ she said, Jim looked confused because when she spoke her voice had a small accent to it, then she stared to talk in some weird language, _"That cub is mine. May I have him back?"_ Jim had no idea what she was saying.

When she finished Spock looked at Jim. "Captain, I know that language."

Jim looked at him surprised and confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that language that she spoke was Vulcan."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said that you are holding her pet and that she would like him back if you be so kind." Jim smiled and put the young panther down on the ground. The cub ran stood next to the young girl.

"Spock, can you tell her that we won't hurt her, we came because we got her distress call?"

"I can try Captain," Jim listened as Spock spoke in a different language. _"My name is Spock, and he is Jim Kirk. We came because we heard your distress call, we are here to help."_ Jim noticed that when Spock finished the girl had a surprising look on her face, they waited a minute to see what would happen.

The girl looked down for a second then suddenly she started to talk in English "Please forgive me, but ever since the last time that they came I have been so frightened that I speak in another language."

Jim looked surprised when he could understand her "It's perfectly alright but what so you mean by 'they'?" he asked,

"Oh, um…. Nothing" she said,

Spock knew that she just lied, but he put it aside for he had question stirring in his mind. "Ma'am may I ask you a question?" he said puzzled.

The girl looked at him for a second. "Let me guess, you want to know one: what is my name and how old I am, two: how long I have been here and three: how did I survive, right?" Spock just nodded politely. "Well first: my name is Taiah and I am sixteen years old, and second: I have lived for about thirteen years, I was dropped off here shortly after my third birthday, and third: before I lost Bagheera, I was on my way to get the stuff that has helped me survive all these years, come on I will show you." Taiah started to walk down the path when Jim and Spock decided that she was trustworthy enough to follow.

They walked for a few minutes through the thicket, passed some small hills, and caves, they went around a hill, and right behind the hill were two trees, the branches formed what looked like a bridge, and a waterfall of vines covered the opening.

Taiah stopped in front of the trees reach into her pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth. "Behind here is what has kept me alive for so many years." She said, and then she pulled some of the vines away and tied them with the cloth.

When she pulled away the vines Jim's eyes grew with wonder, he was in awe of what he saw as soon as the vines were pulled away. Taiah looked at him and chuckled quietly as she walk into the clearing, Spock followed close behind her, and Jim fallowed shortly after that.  
The sun was shining bright, and it made his face fill warm, Spock looked around, in the middle of the clearing was a spring, and all around the spring were fruit trees, apples, oranges, and bananas were everywhere. Taiah went over to the spring, there were some water containers and baskets, she fill the containers with water then grabbed a basket and headed over to an apple tree and started picking apples. She climbed across the trees big roots trying to get the big and juicy apples.

Spock walked over and started to pick some of the fruit himself. "Taiah, how did you find this place?"

"After three days, what rations I had ran out, so I walked around until I found this place, I cannot really explain it."

Jim walked over and leaned against the trees big trunk, "Taiah were did you get the baskets and containers?" He asked still amazed at the sights.

"Not far from here I found a strange tree and next to that tree was an underground shelter, when I went inside I found all sorts of things, baskets, containers, weapons, blankets, some stuff to make clothing, that is how I survived all these years." after filling all of the baskets with fruit Taiah looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was going down, "Oh my..." She said quietly.

Spock looked up at the sky to see what was wrong. "What is it Taiah?"

"There is not much time before the sun sets, you need to get the crystals and return to your ship."

Jim looked puzzled. "What do you mean 'not much time'?" Spock also looked puzzled

"This world is strange, after the sun goes down you can't beam up until the next sunrise, the world drains the power that is needed to beam until morning, I do not quite understand it myself, but when I was left here something told me that this world was different from the worlds you know, now please we must hurry, follow me."

Taiah led them to a huge tree; she tapped the tree then took three steps to the right. Jim looked at Spock with a confused look on his face, then watched as she lifted a door hatch out of the ground, Spock suddenly had a surprise look on his face.

Taiah went into the underground storage hut. "This is where I found all the stuff that I needed to survive, every time I come here, I seem to find the very thing that I need, like the planet provides it for me." She came back up holding a big sack in her hand, "Here are the crystals I promised you, now hurry, you have got to go back to your ship before the sun goes down."

Jim took the sack then pulled out his communicator "Kirk to Enterprise"

_"Enterprise, Scott here." _

"Scotty, we have the crystals, beam them up before the sun sets."

_"But Captain, what about you and Mr. Spock?" _

"We'll stay here, after the sun goes down we can't come back till tomorrow, but I have a few questions that I want answered so we're staying, contact Star base three and tell them about the crystals, but tell them that we're still coming."

_"Aye sir, will you be wanting anything else Captain?"_

"No, I think that's it, standard orbit, Kirk out."

Taiah was trying to get out of the hole when Spock held out his hand. When she grabbed his hand he noticed it was gloved from the palm to the elbow. "What happened to your hand?" he asked as she stepped out of the pit.

"Oh nothing, so Captain, will you and Mr. Spock be staying then?"

Jim turned around. "Yes if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all, it is not everyday that I get visitors, actually you are the only other ship that has been here since I was dropped off." They walked back to spring and started gathering all the baskets and containers.

"Taiah? Who was the last ship that was here?" Jim asked as he picked up the water containers,

"A Gorn ship, he came here for a couple of days, he was really nice, he offered to take to a Star base and see if I could get home but I could not leave."

"Why not?" he asked as they stared walking through the forest,

Taiah put her basket down and lifted the hem of her skirt "I think because of this," on her ankle was a weird band and it had a small square box on it.

Spock put the baskets that was caring down on the ground and knelt down to examine the strange band, "it's a Romulan tracking device, how did you get this?"

"I do not know, I do not know any Romulans, just the people that dropped me off here placed it on me and then left, I wish I could be more help."

Jim looked into her eyes and saw fear and worry in her eyes. "Your being a good help Taiah, but the big question is, what did anyone want with you so bad that they'd abandon you at such a young age?"

"I wish that I had that answer." Just then the ground began to tremble, Taiah looked up into the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in, "We need to hurry, a storm will be here soon."

Taiah and Spock picked up the baskets and they all started running down a path.

"Come, it's not far," she said, they ran around a small hill, when they reached the other side they saw a cave, Taiah led them into the cave, and as soon as Bagheera ran in last through the door it began to pour down rain.

"That was a close one." Jim said as Taiah put the baskets and water down near what looked like a counter, Spock looked around, there was a small cot against one wall with a wooden crate next to it, a small table in the middle of the room, and a wall that seemed to be a door, hanging above the table was a candle, and another was hanging above the counter. "This is a very nice place, Taiah."

"Thank you sir, um… if you will follow me Captain, Mr. Spock, I will show you where you can sleep." She walked over to the wall and pushed the wall in like a door. "Here gentleman, I hope that you will be comfortable." They walked in a looked around, there were two cots with pillows and blankets, a curtain separated the two cots into their own rooms.

Jim nodded then looked at Taiah, "I think we'll comfortable enough, thank you."

Taiah nodded, and then walked over to the counter and started peeling the apples and bananas and cutting them with a knife. "Here is some food for you, if your hungry gentleman." She set the food down on the small table then sat on the floor to eat, Jim and Spock sat down and they started to eat the fruit.

* * *

Taiah was the first one to finish, she stood up and looked out the door to see if the rain had passed, when she noticed that the rain was gone, she took one of the containers of water then went out side to wash her plate off, Jim and Spock finish their food and walked outside to see what she was doing, "How was your food sir?"

Jim smiled, "It was delicious."

"I am sorry that I could not offer you something else, but it is all I have here."

"It's perfectly fine, I have a friend named is McCoy, he's been trying to get people on our ship to eat more fruit, all except for Spock though, he's the only one that eats healthy." Taiah smiled a little bit while she washed the dishes. Jim looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was down. "Well I think I'm going to turn in, goodnight."

Spock watched as Jim walked back into the cave, "Goodnight Captain." He looked back at Taiah and noticed that she still had the glove on her hand.

"Is everything alright Mr. Spock? You have been very quiet tonight." Taiah asked as she stood up from washing the dishes on the ground,

"Taiah, where did you learn the other language that you speak?"

she didn't know what to say, she walked back into the cave and put the dishes on the counter. "I learned it from some old tapes that I found in the underground shelter, I was about seven when the Gorn came and left, then they came back and told me that if I tried that again I would be punished, so I went into the shelter and found some old tapes and a player, and that is where I learned the other language, it also has help me improve my English."

Spock didn't know if he should believe her or not, "You have mastered the language very well Taiah."

"How did you know what I said earlier when we met?" she asked,

"The language is from my home planet of Vulcan."

"Oh I did not know, of course when I called for help I did not expect someone to know that language, I am sorry."

"There is no need for an apology; I will turn in, goodnight." Taiah watched as he walked into the other room.

"Goodnight sir."

* * *

Later that night, Spock was lying awake in the small room, he could hear the Captain sound asleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Taiah, and was wondering if she was telling the truth, or just parts of the truth.

After processing the thoughts in his mind he rose up from the cot and walked into the other room. When he got there he noticed that the girl was not there, and he also noticed that a candle was missing, he was curious as to where she had gone, he went to the door and looked outside to see if she was there, but she wasn't.  
So he walked over to the cot and sat down in the dark corner, not long after that he heard something moving through the bushes; he decided to stay quiet and see what it was.

When the noise came closer he saw a small light coming towards the cave, he looked hard and noticed that it was Taiah, she was caring a small box in one hand and a candle in the other hand, he also noticed that she was no longer wearing the glove but that her arm was wrapped in a bandage from the wrist to the elbow.

When she walked into the cave Spock quietly stood up and took one step forward, "Taiah?" He whispered.

Taiah quickly turned around to see Spock coming out of the shadows, she dropped the box that she was caring and hid her arm behind her back, Spock stepped closer to her and saw a look of fear in here eyes.

He carefully reached behind her back and pulled her arm out and looked at it. "What really happened, Taiah?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him hoping that he would believe everything that she was about to tell him. "You must forgive me sir, but I did not tell you everything, I did not learn your language from some old tapes, I am Vulcan." She pushed her hair behind her ears to show what she truly was.

Spock, still quite surprised, did the Vulcan salute, Taiah did the same, when they put their hands down Taiah continued. "All this time I was trying to hide who I really was, all I wanted to do was just get back home."

"Why did you not tell us sooner?"

"Because, if they find out that I told you anything they will kill me and try to destroy you, and I did not want that, so I thought that if I did not tell you anything then you leave me alone and I would be able to live longer."

Spock and Taiah sat down at the table while she told her story, "Taiah, who are they?"

"They are the people that took me away from my home. My father was the Ambassador's right-hand man, he went on a mission and met a human woman, and they fell in love and about a year after I came along.  
With my family being so close to the Ambassador they were often asked to go on special missions. One day my mother was asked to represent Vulcan at a meeting that could have ended a war before it became serious, but the day after she left her ship was under attack and destroyed, no survivors were found. My father's heart became sore, he asked a friend to care for me because he could not.  
After a year of grieving I was able to go back home, and after my third birthday some people came to talk to my father, but he did not want to, I knew something was wrong. He asked me to leave and I did, he took them into an ally and started talking. I knew I was to obey my father but something told me that those men were not of our kind. I went back and listened, they wanted my father to join what they called "A new republic" that meant leaving Vulcan and his family, but he said no, he told them that he lost one of his loves and he was not going to lose the other. The men warned him, but father ignored it."

Spock listened to this very carefully, he could tell that she was not lying but was still wondering who these men were.

"The next day the Ambassador left for a diplomatic mission, and that is when the men put their plan into action, they called for a town meeting in the middle of the street and started telling lies."

"What lies were these men telling?"

"That there was a man of evil purpose; a man that tried to get them to help him in a plan to assassinate the Ambassador. When the Ambassador's lieutenant asked for proof, they gave it to him; a copy of the Ambassador's scheduled along with plans of how to attack his ship. When someone asked who was this man of evil the men said that it was my father. The lieutenant did not know what to do with traitors so the men suggested that he be put to death immediately, but also as punishment to my family I was to be taken away from my home, and the lieutenant agreed. So that evening I was put on a ship and taken away just as my father was executed, we traveled for days, and everyday I was beaten. When we arrived here, they beamed me down and left me to die."

Spock saw how scared she was of these men, and he saw her hands trembling, he picked up her wounded arm and laid it on the table in the light. "What happened to your arm?"

"A few years later I found a little orphan wolf cub, and I took care of it for a while. One night a terrible storm arose and the mountain that is not to far from here began to spit fire; as the river of fire poured down the side of the mountain it began to fill the valley, I grabbed what stuff I could and headed for higher ground. When I was safe I remembered the young cub, I went back to get him and he was trapped on a rock, a tree fell over close to him. I crawled across the tree till I was at his side but when I reached out for him, a small wave of the fiery water hit my arm and forced the cub to fall in, I ran back to safety and tried to clean up my arm as much as could. Every few days I have to change the bandage, but every time I do I remember that night, and how I could not save the cub."

Spock saw tears began to fall down her face, he reached up and wiped some of them away, "I am sorry that you could not save the cub, I am sure that you tried, my I see your arm, please?" Taiah nodded and carefully started to unwrap the bandage, her arm had bad bruises and burns, and some skin were flaky,

"Mr. Spock, I am sorry for not telling you the truth."

"It is quite alright, you were doing what you thought was best." He was trying to clean up her arm as best as he could, as he began to wrap it back up he touched a part of her arm that made her flinch a little showing that it hurt, "I'm sorry." He said in a gentle tone.

"It is quite alright." Just as he finished wrapping her arm up, they heard a faint growl.

Jim came out the other room looking a little worried, "Spock was it that noise?"

"I do not know Captain, Taiah do you what that might be?" She didn't answer them, she quickly stood and ran to the door and looked out, "Taiah?" Spock said somewhat confused.

"It is Dibano," she whispered,

Jim came to side and looked at her even more confused. "Who is Dibano?"

Taiah walked over to the wooden crate and grabbed a big rifle and loaded it with ammo, "Dibano is a creature that has been hunting me for years; I've been able to hide from him until now." She took the weapon in her hand and walked out in front of the cave,

Jim and Spock ran after her "Taiah why don't you let us use our weapons?" Jim called out.

"Your weapons won't work down here, I do not know why but it is like the world sucks up any or power they can specially at night."

They were all waiting as the growls became closer, then suddenly a huge bear-like creature came out of the woods, it had long fangs, and it howled like a wolf, it stood up on its hind legs and looked to be as tall as a tree.

Taiah lifted the rifle and aimed it at the giant creature, Spock could see the fire of determination in her eyes, all the fear she had before was gone. The creature started to attack but before he could Taiah started shooting the rifle, it made a noise that sounded like thunder, and a spark of fire burst out of the end of the barrel, when the last shot sounded all they here through the smoke was a loud thump, when the smoke cleared they saw the large creature lying at Taiah's feet.

"Now I'm free of his terror." She whispered, before anyone could say anything else a strange noise arose from nearby but it didn't sound like an animal,

"Spock what is that noise?" Taiah said frightened,

"Transporter, someone's beaming down Captain."

Jim looked at Taiah confused, "I thought you said that no one use their transporter beams while the sun is down?"

"I thought so but maybe I'm wrong, I do not know."

"Captain it may be possible that we can't beam up…."

"But you could beam down." Jim interrupted Spock, still wondering what kind of a planet is this,

"Captain, you and Mr. Spock must hide before they find you, you can hide in the extra room, they do not know about it." They all ran back into the cave, and Spock and Jim ran into the other room and pushed the door shut just enough to make it look like a wall, Taiah quickly put the rifle back in the box, then she grabbed Bagheera and sat down at the table, not long after that three men rushed into the cave.

"Hello Taiah." One said as he stood over her like a giant, they all had their weapons drawn;

* * *

Jim and Spock carefully peeked out of the room to see who these men that Taiah kept telling about were. All three men wore uniforms that had either a blue or red sash hanging off his shoulder, they all looked like Spock, but they weren't Vulcan's.

"Who are they Spock?" Jim whispered,

"Romulans, Captain."

"But what would Romulans want with Taiah?" Spock was about ready to tell him about her truth, but before he could the Romulan began to speak again.

* * *

"You contacted someone, didn't you Taiah?"

"They had some power trouble, I gave them what they needed and they left, I promise." Taiah was trembling; she did not know what they might do to her,

"Oh is that so? Then why is the ship still in orbit? We did some research on that ship, it's the Enterprise, it's the most important ship in the fleet, and the First Officer is a Vulcan, so you know if he came here you could have told him everything."

* * *

Jim backed away from the door and quickly pulled out his communicator "Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise."

_"Enterprise, Scott here Captain."_

"Scotty I need you get the ship out here for a few minutes."

_"What's wrong sir?"_

"There is a Romulan ship out there, they think that our new friend told them something, I'll explain everything later, just get the ship out here."

_"Aye sir will do, Enterprise out."_

He put his communicator away and went back to the door to see if his plan worked.

Not long after that the Romulan leader received a message, after he put his communicator back, he took another step closer to the frightened girl, "Well you're in luck. The ENTERPRISE just left." Taiah let out a sigh of relief, "But since people know about you being here, we'll have to get rid of you."

Taiah looked up at the Romulan; tears began to flow down her face, "Please, why do you not take me back on your ship, take me some place far from here where nobody will go?"

"Hmm, you know that sounds tempting, but I don't think so, I like seeing you emotional, an emotional Vulcan, not a bad title." The leaders henchmen began to chuckle as he tormented her.

* * *

Jim had a confused look on his face, "Spock, what does he mean, 'Emotional Vulcan'?"

Spock pushed him back into the room, "Captain you must understand, she did not tell us the entire truth. Her father was a Vulcan, and her mother a human, these men had her father killed two years after her mother died, because he did not want to join their republic, so they told a lie and had her father put to death and as extra punishment they brought her here to live and die alone."

They went to the door to what their plan was. They noticed that the leader was over looking out the door.

"It seems that the volcano is awake tonight, why don't we go and say hi." The Romulan leader nodded to his henchmen, and they grabbed her by the arms and started pulling her to the door,

"What are you going to do with me Captain Soa?" she said nearly crying,

"Oh not much, just going to reunite you with your father." The henchmen chuckled as they pulled her out the door and started walking towards the huge fiery mountain; Jim and Spock came out of the room and ran to the door,

"Captain..."

"I'm working on it Spock." Jim pulled out his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise."

_"Enterprise, Scott here sir"_ as Jim looked out the window, Spock started getting the rifle out of the wooden crate,

"Scotty bring the ship back fast, and have a security team, along with Dr. McCoy beam down, it's an emergency."

_"Yes sir."_

As Jim put his communicator away, Spock ran outside with the rifle in his hand, he followed him out to the clearing where Dibano was killed,

"Spock, do you which way they went?" but before he could get an answer six men appeared in the clearing, "Men, I called you here because we need help, now your weapons won't work here so we're going to have to do this the old way, and Bones I called you here because we might need you, lets go."

All the men headed up a hill; when they reached the top they saw the Romulans holding Taiah, and they saw one hit her with what looked like a pole. She screamed in pain as they pushed her over the cliff, but before they could leave Spock raised the rifle and shot of the Romulans. All the guards attacked the other two Romulans.

While everyone was fighting, Spock ran over to the cliff and looked over the side to see if she was alright. "Taiah!" he began yelling, Jim and McCoy came over and started looking for her as well.

After a few seconds of quietness, a small voice rose over the rumbling of the volcano, _"Spock!"_ it yelled,

McCoy looked over at a ledge and saw a small figure moving around, "There! There she is!"

Spock knelt down on the ground so he wouldn't fall over. "Taiah, are you alright?"

The small figure showing that it was her looked up from the ledge, "My leg, I think it is broken, I cannot stand on it."

Jim pulled Spock back from the ledge, "What wrong?"

"Her leg is broken Captain and if we do not get her soon the valley will fill with lava and kill her."

Jim didn't like the sound of this news, "I'll be back." He said as he ran up the hill back to the cave. McCoy looked at Spock and saw that he was somewhat worried about the poor girl trapped below, as Spock knelt down on the ground to keep an eye on Taiah, Jim was running back with a rope in his hand.

"Spock I got a rope." He said as he signaled to a couple of guards to help.

They threw the rope over the cliff; Taiah grabbed the rope held on tight as the men pulled her up. When she got close enough Spock reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. When they pulled her clear of the cliffs edge Spock laid her on the ground and supported her head on his lap as McCoy began to check her leg, when he picked it up Taiah made a small moan of pain and grabbed Spock's hand,

"I'm sorry." McCoy said quietly,

Taiah looked at Spock a little frightened but then looked back at the doctor. "It is quite alright Doctor; I understand that you are just doing your job."

McCoy looked at her and smiled then looked at Spock, "Well at least someone appreciates me."

Spock looked at him with a concerned look on his face, "How bad is it Doctor?" Spock said,

"Well they broke her leg from the knee to the ankle, but with a little work she should be fine."

Jim walked over to see how Taiah was doing, "How are you feeling Taiah?"

"I am alright. Captain, what will happen to Captain Soa and his aid?" She said still a little scared of them,

"They will be taken to the ship and held in the brig until we reach Star base three, then the authorities will take care of them." Jim smiled.

Taiah suddenly looked up at the sky. "The stars are still bright; the sun won't be for a while."

McCoy looked up at the sky, "How long until the sun comes up?"

"Less than eight hours." Then suddenly the ground started to shake,

Jim looked over the edge of the cliff and saw that the lava was rising, pretty soon it would begin to fill the valley that they were in. "We've got to get out of here."

McCoy looked at him concerned, "What's wrong Jim?"

"The lava if filling up the gulch, it'll soon start to fill the valley, and we'll be trapped if we don't get out of here now!"

Spock picked Taiah up and started heading up the hill, McCoy followed close behind him. The guards grabbed the Romulans and started pushing them up the hill. Jim stayed behind to make sure that everyone was to safety, he took a quick look at the cavern, when he noticed that the lava was almost to the valley he started heading up hill.

Taiah was watching as everything was being destroyed by the lava then mumbled something in Vulcan, _"When the course of nature destroys something that was once beautiful to you, something even more beautiful with grow back in its place."_

Spock looked at her being the only one that heard what she said, "where did you learn that Taiah?" he whispered,

"My father told it to me when I was small, he had come back from a mission to a planet where almost everything was destroyed, when I asked him what would happen next he told me that and I remember it every time that something is destroyed."

Jim turned to the doctor, "Let's get back to the cave, its safer."

Spock nodded and carried Taiah back to the cave with McCoy at his side, followed by the guards and Romulans, Jim followed the guards back to the cave. When they reached the cave the guards stood outside watching the Romulans, as Spock and McCoy walked into the cave with Taiah, Jim stayed outside for minute.

Spock took Taiah into the other room and laid her down on one of the cots. "Get some rest Taiah, you will need your strength." Taiah softly nodded and before she knew it she was sound asleep, he stood up and walked out of the room, but McCoy stayed with her.

When Spock came out of the room he saw Jim standing at the door looking out at the sky, he walked over to his side and saw that the sky had a red tint to it from the smoke of the volcano.

"How is she?" Jim said without looking to see if was Spock,

"She is asleep, she is also very weak."

"The sooner we get to the ship the better, what do you think we should do about her Spock?"

He thought for a second, "We should take her to the Star base, have her tell the council about what happened with Romulans, and then see if she wants to go home."

Jim nodded then turned to look at him, "How soon until sunrise?"

"Seven hours, Thirty-two minutes."

Jim grabbed his communicator and called to the ship. "Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise."

_"Enterprise, Scott here."_

Quickly Jim looked back outside, "Scotty, we'll be beaming up in about seven and a half hours, when I call you have a security and medical team stand by."

_"Aye sir, do you need anything else?"_

"No that's it, Kirk out." Jim saw that Spock was still looking out the door, so he went and sat down at the table, not to long after McCoy came out of the other room and sat at the table with Jim with a tired look on his face. "How is she, Bones?"

McCoy just nodded his head, he was tired, and it was late,

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll keep an eye on her." The doctor once again didn't say anything; he stood up, walked over to a wall and sat down with his knees pressed against his chest and he laid his head on his knees and before he knew it he was sound asleep, Jim noticed that even the guards were tired but they were going to do anything to make sure that they didn't hurt anyone. He was tired himself, but he didn't want to sleep unless Spock would but he knew that he wouldn't rest under any circumstances, but after waiting for the sun to come up Jim noticed that he himself was falling asleep, before he could do anything to try to stay awake, he put his arm on the table and laid his down and fell asleep.

* * *

After resting for a while Jim quickly woke up, not believing the fact that he fell asleep, he looked around and saw McCoy still asleep against the wall, but when he looked over at the door he couldn't believe his eyes; Spock was still at the door looking outside to the stars, but he noticed that the star were faded a little bit. He got up and walked over to Spock's side and saw a tireless face on his First Officer. "Spock, how long...?"

"Three hours, Forty minutes."

Jim looked surprised, but then he noticed that something seemed to be bothering Spock. "Spock, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Captain."

Jim didn't believe him. "Come on Spock, that isn't like you, what's wrong?"

Spock sighed then looked at him. "I was thinking about Taiah, it does not seem logical that the Ambassador's lieutenant would agree with town's people, without getting all the facts. And I am at a loss to understand why the Romulans decided to kill her now than when the Gorn was here."

"Do you think that maybe she was more to them than just a girl whose father wouldn't join their republic?"

"Possibly Captain,"

Jim nodded "But until we can get all the information, do you think that maybe we should go ahead and figure out what happened?"

"I do not know Captain, the answer seems to lie with Taiah, but I think that she has told….." Suddenly they heard a small moan from the other room; Jim ran over and woke McCoy up while Spock walked into the room and saw Taiah toss her head a couple of times, he heard her moaning, and when he walked over to her side he noticed that she was sweating and could hardly breath.

He knelt down to see if he could help, "Taiah." He whispered,

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Spock….help…me…"

McCoy and Jim came in suddenly. "Spock what's wrong?"

"Unknown Doctor."

McCoy went to her side and checked her vitals signs. "Something's causing internal injuries." Jim looked worried and was about to say something when Taiah spoke through her pain. "Spock… the… tracking device, it's programmed…. To give pain…. If I don't…. don't obey."

Jim walked over to her ankle and found the tracking device, but he couldn't figure out how to get it off, "Spock!" he said, Spock walked over and looked at it, and then he grabbed a small part of it and tried to break it, it took a little concentration but he finally broke it. When he did Taiah let out a sigh of relief and then lost consciousness.

"Jim something's wrong, she's got a fever, and her blood pressures falling, I need to get her back to the ship fast." McCoy said worried for Taiah, knowing that if she doesn't get help soon she'll die.

Jim grabbed his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise."

_"Enterprise Scott here Captain."_

"Scotty, we need to beam aboard now."

_"But sir, you still have two hours and forty-five minutes left before the sun rises; I can't beam you up till then."_

McCoy had a worried look on his face as he tried to help the sick girl as much as he could.

Spock grabbed his communicator because he had an idea. "Mr. Scott, this is Mr. Spock."

_"Aye sir,"_

Everyone was wondering what was he doing, "Mr. Scott, can you tap into the planets power system and use it to power up the transporters?"

_"Hold on sir, I'll give it a try."_ Jim was praying that Scotty could do it, because in two hours Taiah might die without proper care,

"How's she doing Bones?"

"If she doesn't get medical attention soon she'll become critical."

_"Scott to Captain,"_

Jim lifted his communicator, "Yes Scotty?"

_"Sir we tapped into the power source, we can beam you up any time."_

"Alright, prepare to beam up, and have those teams ready." He nodded to McCoy, and then walked outside and told the guards to get ready, when he walked back into the cave he saw McCoy holding Taiah in his arms and Spock at his side. Jim walked over to their sides and picked up his communicator, "Beam us up Mr. Scott." And everyone disappeared from the clearing and the inside the cave.

* * *

When they appeared on the transporter pad Jim ran down and was greeted by Scotty standing at the transporter controls. "Scotty."

"Captain, what happened?"

"I'll explain later just prepare to warp out of here and head towards Star base Three."

"Aye sir,"

Jim watched as McCoy carefully laid Taiah on a stretcher. "Bones..."

McCoy looked at him, "I'll let you know as soon as I can Jim." And he carefully took Taiah to Sickbay.

Jim was about to leave when he remembered something, "Oh Scotty lock on these concordances, there is something important there. When it gets here take it straight to the quarters of our visitor."

"Aye sir," Jim looked at Spock and saw worry in his eyes. When they walked out of the room,

Jim looked at Spock again, "Spock what's wrong?"

"Captain, do you think that Dr. McCoy will learn Taiah's truth?" Even though he didn't show it Spock seemed very worried for her.

"No, I think that he will do what he does best and not ask questions, now come on, lets get up to the Bridge and get out of here." Spock nodded and they got on a turbo lift and headed up to the Bridge.

* * *

In Sickbay McCoy was working on Taiah, Nurse Chapel was helping him, she was beginning to sweat she was so frightened that this girl wasn't going to make it. Taiah's breathing was soft and still, but she began to breathe even softer until it sounded like she wasn't breathing at all.

"Doctor, her breathing is slowing down." McCoy looked up with a worried look on his face.

"Compensate with the respirator."

"Yes Doctor." McCoy watched as the nurse put a breathing mask on Taiah.

She's dying, but she's fighting to stay alive. He thought, after a few minutes of trying to keep Taiah alive; McCoy looked at Nurse Chapel. "Let's prepare to close Christine." Nurse Chapel just nodded.

* * *

Not long after McCoy came onto the Bridge and stood next to Jim, "How is she Bones?"

"She's asleep right now, I did everything I could, but when that tracking device began hurting her, it caused internal bleeding, she has a fever, I almost lost her but she kept on trying to live."

"What about her leg?"

"Her leg wasn't that bad just a couple of broken bones, she'll have a limp to her walk but after a couple of days she should be okay."

Jim smiled at the fact that she was trying to live but he was still worried that she had a 50% chance of living or dying. Just then a whistle screamed and Lt. Uhura turned to find out what the whistle meant. "Dr. McCoy, Nurse Chapel calling, she wants you to now that your patient is regaining consciousness, and is asking for you, the Captain, and Mr. Spock."

"Thank you Uhura. Jim?"

"Let's go, Spock." They all got on the turbo lift and descended towards the Sickbay.

* * *

When they walked into the room, Christine was sitting at the desk. "Chris?" McCoy spoke up, she turned around to see the three men standing in the doorway.

"Oh Dr. McCoy, I didn't hear you come in."

"What's wrong Christine?"

"Well the girl has woken and her fever has gone down, and her vital signs are improving but…"

"But what nurse?" Jim had a worried look on his face,

"She keep's on asking for Mr. Spock." Spock walked over to the door that goes into the other room and he just looked ahead.

McCoy looked at Jim then noticed Spock looking in at her. "Spock, why don't you go in and see what she want's." he suggested, Spock didn't answer, waited a second then went in.

He walked over to the bedside where she laid. He didn't say anything for what seemed to be the longest time.  
He took a deep breath but before he could do anything else a small voice rose from nearby.

"Spock? Spock, is that you?"

He looked down to see Taiah awake and blinking her eyes like the light was bright. "Yes." He said as he just stood there, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and my leg feels numb."

"You will feel like that for a while."

Taiah put her hand on her forehead and rubbed her brow. "I remember hearing voices, strange voices of a man that didn't sound like he is not from around here. And a woman that sounded worried but kind."

"It is possible that you heard Chief Engineer Scott, and Nurse Chapel."

"They sound like nice people."

"They are. The Doctor says that when you are feeling better you can go to the quarters that we have prepared for you."

Taiah put her hand down and made a small smile, "Thank you." But then her smile turned to a worried look. "Back on the planet I heard you and the Captain talking about why the Romulans decided now to kill me now than before. I wish that I could tell everything but somethings I cannot explain and others I am…"

"Afraid?" Spock spoke softly, like it wasn't new to him.

"It is not logical to afraid, even you know that." she said, trying to act brave.

"Yes, but the reason that you might have fear is because you haven't had anyone to teach you the ways of logic."

Taiah listen to his words as he taught her more and more about where she came from. "Mr. Spock, there is something that I never told you. I'm in search for someone."

Spock looked some-what confused, "May I ask who it is that you are searching for?"

"Before my father and I were separated, he told me that wherever I go I have to find the one man besides the Ambassador that he trusts. I was to find the Ambassadors son; but he did not give me a name and after I was left on the planet I had given up all hope to find the one man that I could trust." Taiah had a look of disappointment on her face,

Spock took a deep breath then looked into her eyes. "Taiah, I have something to tell you. Over thirteen years ago, my father became Vulcan's Ambassador and he still is to this day."

Taiah's eyes widen with surprise and excitement. "You mean that _you_ are the Ambassador's son?" Spock nodded, "I guess that means that I can stop searching for you."

"I believe that you can, yes." All that time neither one of them smiled or showed a sign of happiness.

Jim and McCoy walked in and stood next to Spock. "How are you feeling Taiah?" McCoy asked.

"I am feeling better than I was before Doctor, thank you." McCoy smiled,

Then Jim stepped forward. "Taiah, we have prepared quarters for you, when you feel better one of us will take you."

"Thank you Captain." Jim nodded then turned and left the Sickbay; Spock waited a minute then followed him out.

McCoy looked behind her and saw Nurse Chapel come in, then he walked out. Taiah froze when she saw the lady walk in, she noticed that the lady was caring something in her hands, the lady put what she was caring on the desk then turned to see Taiah staring at her.

"Well hello, my name is Christine Chapel." Taiah stayed quiet, but then she thought that if she was a friend of Spock's then she could trust her.

"Hello, my name is Taiah; it is very nice to meet you Ms. Chapel."

"Oh please call me Christine, everyone does."

"Alright Christine,"

Christine smiled then pointed to what was on the desk. "I brought you your clothes we had them cleaned and fixed for you."

"Thank you." Taiah said quietly, she watched as the kind lady left the room, then she waited for a second then got up grabbed the clothes and went into a small room to change.

* * *

Jim was in his quarters reading what he could find about Vulcan thirteen years ago, but what he read didn't make since to him at all. The records didn't show anything about the attacking of the ship that Taiah's mother was on or the killing of her father, all it said was that three years after their daughter was born they went on a trip and never came back. An investigation was put together but no one found a trace of them, a week after searching they pronounced the family dead.

While Jim was concentrating on this a bell rang. "Come." He said, when the door opened Spock and Dr. McCoy walked in, "Doctor, how is Taiah doing?"

"Well she's healthy, but I think that after everything that has happened to her in the past and recently, she will need more time to heal, I was on my back to see her."

"Alright Bones, let me know if anything goes wrong." McCoy nodded then turned and left as the Captain continued, "Mr. Spock I have checked out the records of Vulcan from thirteen years ago and there is nothing that says Taiah was taken, or her parents murdered."

"I know Captain; I have also checked the records and I believe that you and I have found similar details."

"Yes I'm sure we have, except I can't seem to find her parent's names." Jim looked some-what annoyed.

"I went further into the records where they are sealed from outsiders. Her parent's names were Taicha and Sarah, they named their daughter after each other, and it says that instead of being separated at different times…"

"They went missing together, but instead of still looking for them they gave up after a week." Jim thought hard on this and then remembered something. "Spock your father was made Ambassador around that time wasn't he?"

"He was."

"And on that mission he went on, the one Taiah told us about, how long was he gone?"

Spock looked at him then cocked his eyebrow. "He was gone a week, which means that it is possible that the men who took Taiah had others do the investigation and when my father returned they made the investigation stop."

"It's possible." Jim's words didn't sound sure about anything that they found.

"Captain, do you think that Taiah might not be telling the truth?"

"I don't know Spock, but maybe you can talk to her, she likes you because you understand her and the way she feels about people." Spock nodded, then suddenly the ship shook and Spock nearly lost his balance.

_"Uhura to Captain Kirk, we're under attack, it's a Romulan vessel!"_

"Go to maximum warp, I'll be right there. Let's go Spock." Jim quickly jumped out of his chair then he and Spock ran down the hall got on a turbo lift and headed up to the bridge.

* * *

After being hit the first time Taiah came out of the small room where she changed her clothes, she set the medical robe on the desk then sat down on the bed. Not to long after that another blast hit the ship and knocked her off the bed and made her twist her leg. She moaned in pain as she struggled to get back up using the bed as a support,

McCoy came in and saw her lifting herself up from falling. "Are you alright?" he asked as he ran in and helped her stand up and sit on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, but when I fell I twisted my leg a little." McCoy carefully touched her leg and she flinched a little.

"Can you feel your leg?"

"Yes, it is not bad; I mean I can move it, it is just still a little sore."

"That's to be expected."

"What happened? Why was the ship trembling?"

"There is a Romulan ship after us; I think they want their Captain back."

Taiah's eyes became full of fear. "I do not think it is just their Captain that they want."

McCoy saw the fear in her eyes and saw her hands begin to tremble. "Hey Taiah, don't worry no harm will come to you, I promise."

Taiah looked into the Doctors warm blue gaze and was able to believe that what he said was true. "Thank you." She said quietly,

McCoy stood up straight then cleared his throat. "Well if you feel better I can take you to your quarters if you want." Taiah nodded then stood up and slowly walked out of the room following McCoy, when suddenly a young man came in with dirt on his face and holding his arm that was wrapped in a rag.

"Jackson, what happened?" McCoy said as he began to check the injured man.

"Oh when we got hit the second time some engine wires got crossed and ignited and well you can see what happened."

"Alright go and sit over there, Taiah I'll be just a minute."

"Go ahead Doctor I can wait."

McCoy walked over to the injured man and carefully removed the rag that covered his wound. The young man's arm was burned from the base of his fingers to the elbow. Taiah grabbed her arm as she watched Dr. McCoy sprat a disinfectant on his arm then used a strange instrument to heal some of the cuts. All that time Taiah noticed that the young man never moved liked it didn't hurt, she watched him as the Doctor carefully began to wrap his arm in a bandage, when he finished the young man jumped of the bed and carefully used his other hand to see if it still hurt. "There you go Jackson, just next be a little more careful."

"Will do Doc, thanks," Jackson headed for the door when he spotted Taiah standing near by. "Hello, my name is Jackson." He said holding his hand out.

"My name is Taiah." She said quietly shaking his hand.

Jackson looked at her curiously, "Are you new here?"

Taiah looked back at McCoy scared. "Yes Jackson, she came from the planet we just visited." McCoy said as he came to her side.

"Well I better get back to work; it was very nice to meet you Taiah. I hope we can talk later."

"Yes, I…I would like that very much, maybe we could meet later?"

"Okay, um… I get off at 1500, how about we meet then?"

"That sounds fine, uh… where?"

"Recreation room three, deck fourteen."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Great, see you later."

McCoy looked at Taiah and smiled. "Well it seems that you made a new friend and almost without any help at all."

Taiah looked up at him. "Would you believe me if I told you that I was terrified doctor?"

McCoy just chuckled, "You'll get the hang of it."

"I doubt it sir." Taiah made a small smile.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room." As they walked out of the Sickbay McCoy decided to show her how to get to the different areas of the ship, he showed her how to get to the recreation rooms, ship stores, and other areas.

* * *

When they got to a different level McCoy showed her where his quarters were, as well as the Captain's and Spock's. "Here we are Taiah, deck 5 room 28."

"Thank you doctor for everything, I just wish that I could pay you back."

"Oh that isn't necessary, just stay safe and be happy that someone you know is on the inside of your room." Taiah had a confused look on her face until McCoy opened the door.

When they walked in, Taiah quickly looked over "Bagheera!" she yelled with excitement, the young cub stood up and ran into her arms.

McCoy had a big grin on his face. "The Captain thought that you adapt better if you had your little friend here."

Taiah looked around the room in amazement. "You mean that this whole room is for me?"

"Yep, and we even brought along the wooden crate that you used." "Thank you so ever much, I love it."

"Welcome aboard Taiah."

"Please tell your Captain that I said thank you."

"I will the next time I see him." Just then a whistle screamed,

"McCoy you are needed in Sickbay."

"This is McCoy, I'll be right there." He looked at Taiah without saying a word, and then she nodded her head and watched as McCoy turned, walked out of her and then ran disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"Captain, Romulan ship is picking up speed, now at warp 5." Chekov said barely moving a muscle at his station.

"How far are they Mr. Chekov?"

"4000 kilometers, for some strange reason they don't seem to have their cloaking system on."

Jim looked at Spock confused, "Lt. Uhura send a message to Star base three, tell them that we might have more than just two prisoners."

"Yes sir."

"And if they ask how many more, just say a small ship load."

"Yes sir."

"Kirk to Engineering, is Scotty there?"

_"Aye sir, I'm here."_

"Scotty, can you activate the tractor beam on the Romulan vessel?"

_"I can certainly try."_

"Do it."

_"Yes sir."_

Jim looked over at Spock, "Spock how long until we reach the Star base?" Spock turned with a concerned look on his face "Spock?"

"Fifty two hours. Captain, they Romulans might try to fight the tractor beam, or might sneak on board to rescue their captain, and take Taiah as well."

"Yes your right. Security this is the Captain, put some extra guards around the detention area as well as deck five, Kirk out." Jim noticed Spock sitting in his chair, he seemed to be worried about something, "What's wrong Spock?"

"Captain, do you think that we should tell Taiah about the extra security, so she won't become frightened?"

"Yes your right, lieutenant get me Ms. Taiah please."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Taiah was sitting in her chair still awed at the size of her room and the size of the ship, and she still couldn't believe that she was free of the terror that has made her life some-what miserable. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door, "Come in." She said. When the doors opened McCoy walked in. "Hello Doctor, is everything alright in Sickbay?"

"Oh yeah, just had a couple of small injuries, I came back to see how your doing."

"Oh I'm fine, just a little scared."

"Well you shouldn't be to scared, I just saw the hall crawling with security officers." Just then the boson whistle screamed

_"Ms. Taiah, this is the Bridge please respond."_

"This is Taiah, go ahead."

_"This is Capt. Kirk; I just wanted you to know that we put some extra guards around your cabin just in case the Romulans try anything."_

"Thank you Captain, I really appreciate it."

_"Alright I will talk to you later, Kirk out."_

Taiha turned the speaker off then turned to see McCoy petting Bagheera. "I still feel like something is wrong even though there are guards out there." Just then they heard a small thump, McCoy all of the sudden looked worried, "Doctor what was that?"

"I don't know but I'll go look, you stay here."

"Be careful, McCoy."

McCoy smiled when he heard her call him by his name and not what his job is. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." Taiah watched as McCoy walked out of her room and the door shut behind him.

* * *

When He walked out of her room, McCoy noticed something right away, there were no guards in sight, and that got him worried. He carefully started walking down the hall when he heard a noise, it sounded like a muffled cry. The closer he got the louder the cry got, he followed the cry to an empty room. When he opened the door he saw all the guards tied up and gagged, all but one was unconscious.

McCoy knelt down and began to untie the one guard, when he took the gag out of his mouth he grabbed the young mans shoulder. "What happened?"

"Romulan spies, their after their captain, and…."

"Taiah." McCoy whispered as he untied the guard then took his phaser and ran back towards Taiah's room.

When he got there he began pounding on the door violently, "Taiah it's McCoy, open up."

The door swung open and Taiah stood in the doorway scared "What's wrong McCoy?"

"Come on, you'll be safer in my cabin." He grabbed her and they started running

"Safe from what?" as they rounded the next corner a man stood in their way with his weapon drawn

They suddenly stopped, they tried going the back the way they came but when they turned around another man stood behind them with his weapon drawn.

"Who are these men Doctor?" Taiah said frightened.

"Romulans." McCoy said it like a curse. "Doctor would you be so kind as to drop your weapon." McCoy didn't seem to have a choice; he dropped his phaser then kicked it across the floor. "Thank you."

Taiah's eyes suddenly widen with surprise and hatred, "Juan you filthy Gian, how dare you join them, after what they did to me, you use to be my friend!"

"So Taiah, you still remember me, even with different clothes on."

McCoy had a confused look on his face, "Taiah, you know him?"

"Unfortunately, we grew up for what years I lived with my family, he told me that he would be my friend till the end."

"And I've kept my word, because you're going to take to where Soa is, and then it will be the end for you."

"No, no I will not take you to Soa, he deserves what he going to get when we reach the Star base." she said so full of anger.

"Oh I think that you will take us, if not…." Taiah watched as Juan pointed his weapon at McCoy.

"Alright, alright I'll take you, just don't hurt him." Taiah's eyes filled with fear, McCoy took her hand and was about to say something when the other Romulan came up behind him and held his weapon in his back.

"Let's go Taiah, Doctor." They all walked down the hall and got on a turbo lift.

"Detention." McCoy said forced. As they descended Taiah reached behind her back and grabbed a hidden communicator and tried her hardest to make sure no one saw it.

When they stopped Juan stepped out first, "Soa! Soa are you here?"

"Juan! Juan this way!" the voice cried out from around the corner. As they headed down the hall McCoy noticed that there were no guards around. "As you can see doctor, Carlo already took care of the guards down here."

"What did you do with them?" McCoy was about ready to spit.

"Oh don't worry they aren't hurt we just put them in another holding cell so they couldn't call anyone else, their safe, unlike yourself doctor."

McCoy didn't like the sound of this. As they rounded the last corner, the Romulan captain called out again. "Juan, I'm here!"

They walked over to a door and there were the two Romulans that were caught on the planet. "Captain, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Juan; it's good to see you." As Juan began to release his commanding officers Taiah held the communicator in her hand and pushed on button on the side, McCoy at first was wondering what she was doing until he realized it was one of their communicators.

* * *

Jim was sitting in his chair looking ahead at the screen like he was waiting for something.

"Sir the Tractor beam is on, we have a hold on that ship."

"Good Scotty, Mr. Spock how much long….." Suddenly a whistle screamed. "Lieutenant what is that?"

"Sir someone is using a communicator, there's something coming over it."

"Pipe it through." Everyone listened as a voice rose over the speaker.

_"Good job Juan; you will be rewarded for your heroism."_

_"No reward is necessary, just having you back in command is reward enough."_

Jim listened to the message trying to figure out, Who is Juan and where were they.

_"I see that you brought me a little prize. How are you Taiah?"_

_"I would be a lot better is you did not exist."_

Jim suddenly realized that they were in the detention area of the ship. "Captain…" Spock started but before he could answer someone started saying something.

_"Who is your friend, Taiah?"_

_"He just a doctor, Captain he is no use to you."_

_"Maybe your right Juan, maybe I should just get rid of him."_

_"It won't work Captain; our Chief Engineer probably has the tractor beam on your ship, and my captain won't let you go anywhere."_

Jim listened to McCoy speaking, he was afraid of what might happen next.

_"Maybe doctor, but your captain might let us free if he knows that if he doesn't he will lose one of his officers, one of the most important officers at that."_

_"What do you mean Soa?"_

Jim suddenly became fearful.

_"You know what I mean Taiah."_

_"No Soa!"_

Everyone on the Bridge froze when the heard a ping noise and someone cry out in pain then heard the thump of a body hitting the ground

"Spock have security get down to the detention area, then meet me down there. Lieutenant go to red alert."

"Yes sir."

Jim ran over and got on the turbo lift and descended down to the detention area. When the lift doors opened Jim saw the security guards waiting with an extra phaser for him.

"Alright, keep your phaser in hand, call if you see anybody, and guard the turbo lifts." Everyone started splitting up when Spock walked of the turbo lift. "Spock?"

"Nothing more Captain, the message went dead shortly after you left."

"Did you get a fix of where they might be?"

But before he could answer a scream came down the hall, Jim and Spock started running down the hall until they came to a corner where they heard Taiah and the other around the corner.

"Do you have any ideas Spock?"

"Just one Captain, we need to get around them."

"Alright, you go and try to get behind them; I'll stay here and create a distraction."

Spock nodded then took off down the hall to try to get around them. Jim waited for a second then stepped out in front of the Romulans, he saw Taiah struggling against the tight grip of the three men, being lead by the captain that he caught on the planet.

"Taiah!" Jim yelled, they Romulans all pulled their weapons on him and started to shoot.

"Captain, watch out!" Taiah screamed, Jim quickly ducked back behind the corner, he wanted to shoot back but he was afrai that he might hit Taiah.

"Alright Captain come out from behind the wall, or she gets it." Juan said pointing his weapon at her.

Jim pocked his head out and saw Spock standing behind the Romulans. "Alright I give up." He said as he came out from around the corner with his phaser in his hand and his hands were raised, He cocked his eyebrow and watched as Spock put his weapon on his belt quietly approach a couple of the guards and do the Vulcan neck pinch, he quickly grabbed them and laid them on the ground so they wouldn't make any noise.

"That's very wise of you Captain, we wouldn't want you to suffer the same fate as the doctor, would we Juan?"

"No my lord, we wouldn't."

"Now Captain, you will take us to your transporter room and order your crew to release our ship."

Jim noticed that three more guards were standing with Spock, phasers at the ready.

"No I don't think so, not this time."

A couple guards stepped forward. "Freeze." One said, the Romulans dropped their weapons and let Taiah go.

"Oh Captain, thank you so much." she said out of breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I probably wouldn't have if McCoy hadn't…McCoy!"

Taiah became scared and she turned and started running down the hall back to where the Romulans were held, Jim and Spock followed close behind her. She rounded one last corner then suddenly stopped.

Jim and Spock came at her side. "Bones." Jim whispered as he knelt down by his injured friend. McCoy had fallen on his side with his back against the wall, his arm some-what supported head.

Spock knelt down and tried to figure out if he was still alive. "Taiah what happened?" he said calmly

"He was shot by a Romulan electro pistol, it sends an electro shot through the body, it makes them go numb, and they can barely breathe and if isn't treated within an hour the person dies."

"How long has it been?" Jim said as he carefully turned McCoy over and supported his head on his lap.

"Twenty minutes, if we get him to Sickbay in time I can help save him."

"Let's go." Jim carefully picked McCoy up and they all got on the turbo lift and headed to Sickbay.

* * *

Taiah quickly ran into the Sickbay first. "Christine, are you here?"

Christine came rushing out of the other room, "What's wrong Taiah?

Suddenly Jim came in the room caring McCoy. "What happened?"

"Christine I need you do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need cordrozine, and a sedative."

"What?" Christine couldn't believe her ears.

"Please Christine just get it!"

Christine looked at the captain. "Do it Nurse." She ran off into the other room as Jim laid McCoy down on the exam table.

"Please McCoy hang on." Taiah whispered under her breath. Christine ran back in holding two hypos in her hands. "Here Taiah,"

"Alright, give me the cordrozine first." The nurse hesitated for a second then handed her one of the hypos, Taiah took it and injected the medication into McCoy's arm then waited for a second, when she noticed that his vital signs began to show improvement, she let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, now give me the sedative." Christine handed her the other hypo and watched as Taiah injected him with it.

After a moment McCoy let out a shuddered sigh. Spock put his hand on Taiah's shoulder, "He should be alright now, Christine make sure that he gets some rest and if anything happens call me."

Christine just nodded her head and watched as the captain, Mr. Spock and Taiah walk out of the sickbay.

When Taiah walked out of the Sickbay she crossed the hall and leaned against the wall.

"Taiah, will he be alright?" Jim asked

"If he wants to live he should, he had some bad heart flutter, the cordrozine helped with that, the sedative will help his nerves loosen up so the numbness should go away after a while, also it makes them sleep because if he tries to get up to soon, his nerves could give out and make him paralyzed." Taiah was tired; she was so frusterated that she began to cry.

"Hey Taiah, it's not your fault, and you did what no one else could have thought of, and for that I am grateful." Jim reached over and wiped her tears away. "Hey why don't you get some rest, I'll meet you at 1600."

Taiah looked up surprised. "Is it 1500 already?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just promised someone that I would meet them, so if you will excuse me Captain, Mr. Spock."

Jim nodded then watched as Taiah turned and started walking down the hall and disappear around the corner. "Spock, do you know of anyone else that Taiah might have met before this catastrophe?"  
"Unknown Captain, from what I have heard ever since she left the Sickbay to go to her quarters she was constantly with Dr. McCoy."  
Jim looked a little curious. "Did anyone happen to go to Sickbay before she left?"

"Just one that I know of Captain, engineer man Lt. Jackson Farrell,"

"Alright, well we better get back up to the Bridge." Jim and Spock walked down the hall and got on a turbo lift and headed up to the bridge.

* * *

Taiah got off the turbo lift on deck fourteen and she tried to remember where McCoy said that the recreation room was. Oh McCoy, please be alright. She thought to herself, she walked up and down the hall trying to find the room that she was going to meet Jackson at but she couldn't find it.

"Hey Taiah!" a voice yelled from down the hall

When she turned around she saw Jackson running down the hall. "Hello Jackson." She said when he was by her side.

"Hey I waited on you but you never showed up."

"I'm sorry, I forgot where it was." Taiah looked down

Jackson quickly stopped her. "Hey what's wrong?"

Taiah hesitated for a second then pulled him over to a wall so they wouldn't be in anyone's way. "Almost an hour ago I almost got a man killed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that about an hour ago some spies came after me and they were going to set their captain free and take me with them, but Dr. McCoy wouldn't allow them to, and then one of the spies shot him, if I didn't know what to do he would have died."

Jackson listened as she began to tell the whole story.

* * *

Jim was sitting in his chair with a worried look on his face, Spock walked over to his side. "Spock did you find out anything else?"

"Nothing more than what we already know."

Jim was annoyed by this news, he was also tired and worried about McCoy. "Alright, how much longer until we reach the Star base?"

"We should arrive sometime tomorrow, if there won't be anymore delays."

Jim just nodded his head then stared straight ahead at the screen.

* * *

Jackson listened as Taiah told him everything that has happened. "And that's what happened." She said finally.  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault; Dr. McCoy was willing to give up his life for your safety."

"I know, I just...I just hope that he makes it. I'm so worried about him." Taiah looked down as they walked down the hall.

Suddenly Jackson's face lit up. "Hey why don't we go and see if he's awake?"

"You can do that?" Taiah's eyes filled with joy.

"Yeah, people do it all the time lets go."

They walked down the hall got on a turbo lift and headed for Sickbay.

* * *

When they walked into the room it was quiet. "Christine?" Taiah called out, but there was no answer.

"Why don't you go ahead Taiah, I'll wait out here." Jackson whispered

Taiah walked into the other room and saw McCoy laying on a bed, he didn't seem to move, and he was so quiet it sounded like he wasn't even breathing. She walked over and stood right next to him. "Oh, McCoy, please be okay." She whispered.

Suddenly a voice rose up. Oh don't worry; it takes more than a few Romulan idiots to get me down."

Taiah looked down and saw McCoy open his eyes. "McCoy, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what…what happened? I remember going down to the detention but I forgot what happened when we got there."

"They set their captain free then shot you with an electro pistol, you almost died, I was able to help a little, and you're in Sickbay now."

"Oh. Did…Jim come and….." Suddenly, McCoy grabbed his chest, and started gasping for air.

"Doctor?" she grabbed his hand trying to figure out what was wrong. "Doctor, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I…don't….know…." McCoy gasped, he was in so much pain.

Taiah didn't know what to do, _what do I do? _She thought, _If only my father was here, he would know what to do. Wait a minute, my father, a Vulcan, that's it. _"Doctor I think I can help you, but you're going to have to trust me." McCoy nodded his head in pain. Taiah looked behind her to make sure that Jackson wasn't watching, then she put her hand on McCoy's shoulder and tightly squeezed, McCoy gasped then let out a sigh of relief as he lost consciousness. Taiah waited for a moment then walked out of the room and saw Jackson sitting at a desk.

"Hey is everything okay?" he asked.

"I do not know, I think that he is worse than before, I just wish that..." She began to cry, Jackson walked over and hugged her, and she put her head on his shoulder crying. "Hey Taiah, you can't expect to everything, sometimes you need help." He said gently.

"_Sometimes you need help." _She whispered repeating him. "That is what friends are for." She raised her head from resting on his head, and she wiped her tears away. "_Friends_." she said again "That reminds me of a poem that my father told me, he wrote it so I would remember what friends are for and what they do. It didn't have the best English because he wrote it for me when I was two.

_A friend is a friend forever  
Whatever they go through, they go through it together  
Friends love to talk as they walk along  
And sometimes they even sing a song  
Friends do thing together  
Friends are friends forever."_

"That's beautiful, and you know something, your father was right."

"Thank you Jackson, and thank you for everything that you have done for me, I just wish that I could repay you."

"Oh that isn't necessary."

"Yes it is, besides the captain, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy you are one of the nicest people that I have ever met."

"Well then would you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Taiah suddenly had a big smile on her face "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

Jackson smiled even bigger. "Great, I have to get back to work, but I will meet you at your quarters at 1100 okay?"

"Alright, I will see you then." Taiah watched as Jackson left the Sickbay, then she went and sat down at the desk.

* * *

Jim walked around the Bridge for a second "Spock, I'm going to the Sickbay, if anything happens call me."

"Yes Captain."

Jim got on the turbo lift and descended towards the Sickbay.

When he walked into the Sickbay he saw Taiah sitting at the desk. "Taiah?" he said.

Taiah turned around and stood up. "Oh Captain, I didn't here you come in."

"I'm sorry; I came to see how McCoy was doing."

Taiah looked down. "He is weak and tired, he woke up for a moment, but he was in pain, I had to knock him out."

Jim nodded his head, he saw how tired Taiah was, he was tired also. Suddenly he heard something, a small moan. When he looked into the other room he saw McCoy stirring, he quickly walked into the other room and Taiah followed him.

"Bones, Bones?" he whispered.

McCoy started to slowly open his eyes. "Jim, is that you?"

"Yes it's me, are you alright?"

McCoy chuckled, "Yes of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" he opened his eyes and saw Jim smile a little bit. "I'm just tired like everyone else."

Jim nodded "your right, once we get to the Star base we all can get some rest."

McCoy looked behind Jim and saw Taiah standing over near the door "How long have you been here Taiah?"

She walked over to the bed. "For about thirty minutes."

"You look tired, why don't you get some rest, I'm fine now."

Taiah nodded her head then turned and left the Sickbay.

"She has had it hard hasn't she Jim?"

"Your right Bones she has." Jim said staring at the door.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe Spock should talk to her."

Jim looked back at him. "Maybe he should, you get some more Bones, I'll see you later."  
"See you Jim." McCoy watched as Jim left the room, then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Taiah was walking down the hall watching people running down the hall to get somewhere fast and she saw other people just walking or standing talking to someone. She tried to go to her room but for some reason she couldn't so she thought that a walk might help. She was thinking of everything that has happened since she has been here, with the Romulans and McCoy, she kept on walking until she came to a recreation room, she walked in and saw about four or five people all sitting at one table, so she crossed the room and sat at an empty table.

Suddenly a young woman walked in, she was dark skinned and very pretty, she heard the others call her Uhura, Taiah listened to what was being said at the other table when she heard one ask for Uhura to play something. At first Taiah didn't know what they meant until she heard something familiar, when she looked up she saw Uhura playing a Vulcan harp. Taiah closed her eyes and remembered hearing her father play the harp and her mother would sing about how they would all be together and they would never leave. She felt tears fall down her face, she wiped them away they, then she stood up and left the room. _"Come on Taiah, you have lived without them for thirteen years, why are you crying now?"_ She whispered to herself, she walked until she reached a turbo lift; she got on it and headed towards her room.

When she walked in she saw Bagheera lying on the floor. "Oh Baggy" she said quietly. The young panther woke up and jumped into her arms, "Do you think that we can still do this? Maybe we should try to get a transport back to _our_ home." Bagheera just purred in her arms. "I mean the Vulcan's might except us, they might want to still kill me if they still believe that my father wanted to killed his closest friend." Suddenly she heard some one knocking on her door. "Who is it?"

"_It is Spock."_

Taiah reached over and pushed a button, "Come in." When the door opened Spock walked in as the door closed behind him. "Hello Mr. Spock."

"Hello Taiah, I came to see if you are alright."

"I'm fine, just a little tired, why?"

"The Captain and Dr. McCoy were worried about you. Is there anything that you need to talk about?"

Taiah hesitated for a moment. "Mr. Spock there is something I would like to discuss with you, won't you sit down?"

Spock nodded his head then went and sat down on one side of the desk and Taiah on the other side.

"Mr. Spock, I have been thinking about all that has happened and I'm not so sure that I want to go to Vulcan." Her words sounded scared.

"May I ask why?" Spock looked at her waiting.

"I just think that it might be better if me and Baggy went back to our planet because it's more like home to me than going to a planet I don't even really remember what it looks like."

"Taiah, if you go back you will live there alone."

"I know it's just that I'm afraid to go to Vulcan, because except for you they might not believe me, I mean I'm the daughter of what they call a traitor, if I try to tell them the truth they probably wont' believe me."

"How do know that they won't believe you?"

"Well who are they going to believe, me or Ambassador's lieutenant?"

"They might believe you from what they read off our records, or me."

Taiah looked up in excitement. "You mean that you would go to Vulcan with me and help me tell the truth?"

"Yes, I would."

"Thank you Mr. Spock." Taiah said with a small smile on her face.

"Taiah, do you still want to go back to your planet?"

"No Mr. Spock, I don't."

Spock stood up and put one hand behind his back. "If you will excuse me Taiah, I must get back up to the Bridge."

"Yes of course, would you please tell Capt. Kirk that I said thank you?"

"Of course." Spock nodded his head then left her room.

After the doors closed behind him, Taiah looked at the computer clock. 0700, is what it read. "Well Bagheera we have 4 hours until the dinner with Jackson, so why don't we try and get some rest." She carried the young cub and laid down on her before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

* * *

Spock walked onto the Bridge and went directly over to his station, he noticed that the captain wasn't there yet. Everyone was working has hard as they could. "Mr. Sulu, how much longer until we reach Star base three?"

"8 hours 30 minutes." Suddenly a noise rose over the speakers. "Mr. Spock we are intercepting a message."

"Put in on audio." Spock listened as some strange sounds rose through the speakers. At first there was a long whistle then some clicks, and something that sounded like tapping on metal. "Lieutenant, can you trace that message back to where it came from?"

"Yes sir….Mr. Spock, it's coming from the Romulan vessel."

Spock just listened as he was checking his scanners. "Lieutenant, make a tape of that for the captain."

"Yes sir."

Spock sat at his station looking puzzled, he was worried that the Romulan's might try to attempt another sneak attack, the message seem to be headed for another Romulan cruiser, he thought that they should do something but for right now, he would wait."

After waiting for a while Jim came onto the Bridge, everything was quiet.

He walked over to Spock's station and saw him looking at his scanners "Everything alright Spock?"

"Yes Captain, about thirty minutes ago we intercepted a message coming from the Romulan vessel."

"Was it code?"

"Yes Captain."

"Alright well we'll wait for a few minutes, oh Spock you and I have been invited to a dinner party for Taiah. Lt. Jackson asked for us to be there he has also invited a few other people, he thought that maybe she could meet some new friends there."

Spock nodded his head and watched as Jim walked over and sat in his chair and stared straight ahead at the screen.

* * *

Jackson walked into the Sickbay and went straight over to McCoy's bedside and waited.

Suddenly McCoy started to open his eyes. "Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, I came to see how your doing."

"Oh, I'm fine; I should be able to get out of this bed in a few hours."

"That's great, because I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What's that?"

"In about 3 hours I'm having a dinner party for Taiah and I invited some people for her meet, and I was hoping that if you feel up to it, you could bring Taiah to the dinner, I know that she would feel so much better if you were there, also I was wondering if you could take her this present I got her." Jackson pulled a small box out from behind his back.

"Of course I will, it would be an honor."

"Thank you Doc, this means a lot to me and to Taiah, but if you talk to her before the dinner don't tell her about you getting her or about the present, please?"

"I won't."

"Thanks, I got to get back to Engineering, see you later and thanks again."

"Your welcome, see you later." McCoy watched as Jackson set the package on the desk then left the room.

* * *

Everyone was so quiet on the Bridge; it was like no one was there.

"Captain, maybe the girl could decode the message since she has been on the Romulan vessel before." Sulu said turning away from the helm.

Jim looked at Spock. "What do you think Spock?"

"It is a possibility, Captain." Spock replied.

"Alright, Sulu take the recording to the conference room and Spock why don't you go and get Taiah and meet us there."

Spock and Sulu nodded, Jim watched as they got on the turbo lift and disappeared. "Navigation, how much longer until we reach the Star base?"

"Less then 8 hour's, sir."

"Alright, Scotty you have the con."

"Aye sir." Scotty watched as Jim got on the turbo lift and disappeared.

Jim was standing in the turbo lift when it suddenly came to a stop, when the doors opened he saw McCoy standing out the doors.

"Bones." He said excitedly

"Hi Jim, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but what about you, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he walked onto the turbo lift and it continued on its course, "Nurse Chapel says that I should one of the first to go on shore leave, can you believe that?"

"Yes I can, I agree with her, unlike the rest of us, you have had more work to do then us, more and more people are getting injured because their to weak to work and so that means you have to do something about it, and with this injury of yours, you especially have to go more than us."

"Does that include Spock?"

"I don't know Bones, I don't know." The turbo lift came to a stop and Jim and McCoy walked out.

"Jim if you don't find some way of getting Spock to rest every once in a while he might become so tired he'll do something drastic just to keep working and you know it."

"Maybe your right Bones, I'll talk to him about it."

"You better before I enforce it with a sedative."

Jim chuckled as they got closer to the conference room.

McCoy stopped him before they walked in, "Jim what's going on? Why are you having a meeting?"

"We intercepted a Romulan message, it was in code and Sulu thought that maybe Taiah could shed some light and tell us what its saying."

McCoy nodded his head and followed Jim into the room.

When they walked in, Taiah was sitting down; she looked up and saw McCoy following Jim into the room. "Dr. McCoy." She said as she stood up to greet him. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm still a little sore, but alright." McCoy pointed to a chair indicating that they should sit.

After everyone was seated, Jim took a deep breath, "Taiah, we intercepted a coded message coming from the Romulan ship that is in tow, we think that they were sending it to another ship. We were hoping that maybe you could tell us what it's saying."

"I can certainly try Captain."

Jim nodded to Sulu and he played the message. At first the message rang out in whistles but after a second it suddenly changed to clicks. Taiah listened for a moment, then her eyes began to fill up tears.

"Taiah?" McCoy asked taking her hand, "Do you know what its saying?"

Taiah nodded her head slowly. "It's saying that they need help, but the source of freeing them is in the main ship, kill all those aboard except for the girl that is theirs, the ship took her away and they need to get her back. When they do get her back, their going to torture her and make her beg for her life. They are going to take the girl to a planet where she will have to fight to stay alive, they want the girl to perish and die alone for the trouble she has caused."

McCoy looked at Jim with worry in his eyes, "Jim we can't let them do this, we have got to do something."

"I know Bones, but the question is what?" Jim looked at Taiah and saw tears falling down her face and her hands were trembling. "Taiah." He said quietly, she jerked her head up wiping away the tears. "Taiah, I promise nothing will happen to you."

"I believe you, but maybe I should go back to the planet, where they want me to go."

"No Taiah, that's what they want you to do. If you go back you will be tormented, threatened, tortured and maybe even killed by them." Taiah straightened herself up and took a deep breath. "Yes sir." Then she stood up, "Excuse me please."

Jim nodded and watched as she walked out of the room.

"Captain, what do you propose that we do to keep her safe?"

"I don't know Spock all we can do is just reach the Star base as soon as we can and pray that they don't beat us there, Mr. Sulu, I want you to get up to the Bridge, and try to get us to Star base three as soon as possible."

Sulu nodded then walked out of the room.

"Bones I want you to get some more rest, I might need you later and I want you to have the strength to work."

"Alright Jim, I'll see you later." McCoy left the room tired and worried

"Well Spock, we have a little bit before the dinner, why we get back to the Bridge." Jim said smiling, Spock nodded and they left the room together and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

McCoy got off the turbo lift and headed for his quarters, when he thought that he should check on Taiah. He headed for her cabin when he saw her standing out in the hall. "Taiah, what are you doing out here?"

Taiah turned around and saw him coming down the hall, "Oh, I was thinking."

"I'm sorry that the Captain yelled at you."

"It's okay, I know that he was just trying to get it through my head that I should not bow to Captain Soa's whishes."

"Yeah, well I was on my way to my cabin the captain want's me to get some more sleep before we reach the Star base."

"I think he's right, you should rest, I was just heading to my cabin as well."

"Alright, well I'll see you later Taiah."

Taiah nodded her head and watched as McCoy headed back down the hall and disappeared around the corner. She took a minute then walked into her cabin and shut the doors behind her.

* * *

Jim was sitting in his chair staring at the view screen and Spock was over at his station looking at his scanners. "How much longer till we reach the Star base Mr. Chekov?"

"Seven hours and ten minutes sir." He said without turning away from his station.

"Spock I guess we better go and get ready for the dinner."

"Yes Captain." Spock said, and then he and Jim got on the turbo lift and descended towards their cabins.

* * *

Taiah was sitting at her desk when she looked at the time 1050 is what it read, she quickly walked over to the wooden crate and started digging through it to find something to wear to the dinner with Jackson. She pulled out all of the clothes that she owned and thought that they looked terrible. She pulled out the last piece of clothing when she saw something at the bottom of the crate; it was smooth at first Taiah didn't know what it was but then she remembered something. _"My father gave this to me before he died, he said it my mothers."_ She said to her self, she noticed that there was a button on the side. She pushed it and a hologram of a man appeared.

"_Taiah, I made this recording for you so you would not forget your father after I'm gone. The town has falsely accused me of wanting to kill my oldest friend, but it is not true and I need your help to prove it. I need you to get the rest of this message to Ambassador Sarek, he is the only one that I trust. If you cannot find him, look for his son. I knew him when he was a child, he is our only other hope, have them take it to the council. They are coming for me; you will find the truth placed on the bottom of this messenger. I love you Taiah, you look so much like your mother, I am proud to call you my daughter, I know you are only three but I hope that you will grow up to be a strong and beautiful young woman. Live Long and Prosper my child." _

As the message went away Taiah wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. She quickly turned the messenger over and saw the memo-card attached to the bottom, suddenly her door rang. "Who…who is it?"

"_It's McCoy."_

Taiah quickly put everything back into the crate. "Oh come…come in."

The doors swung open and McCoy walked in and saw her crying. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I was just looking for something to wear, Jackson invited me to a dinner, and while I was looking I found something from my father... Umm may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." McCoy asked worried.

"Why are you wearing your dress uniform?"

McCoy looked down at himself and chuckled. "Oh well, about that dinner that you mentioned, Lt. Jackson asked me if I would like to go and he also asked me to escort you their and give you this." He pulled out a box from behind his back.

"What is it?" Taiah asked.

"Open it." McCoy smiled. She took the box and put it down on the table, when she took the lid off her eyes grew big and she gasped.

"Do you like it Taiah?" McCoy asked.

"Like it…I love it, it is beautiful. Where did Jackson get this?"

"At one of the ship stores, why don't you put it on, I'll wait outside."

"Thank you." She said as McCoy walked out of the room.

* * *

Jim and Spock were walking down the hall heading towards the dinning hall when a young man rounded the corner and ran right into Spock. "Oh Mr. Spock, please forgive me it was an accident I promise."

"No harm has been done lieutenant."

Jim looked at the young man with a smile on his face, "Where are you going in such a hurry Jackson?"

"Oh, I was on my way to get cleaned up sir for the dinner."

"Tell me Jackson, will you have enough time to get cleaned up and go get Taiah?"

"Oh Dr. McCoy is getting her for me sir, I asked him to take a present to her for me."

"I see, well you better hurry." Jim said smiling.

"Yes sir, if you'll excuse me, I'm sorry again Mr. Spock."

They watched as Jackson ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner. "Well come on Spock, we don't want to be late now, do we?"

Spock just cocked his eyebrow and started walking again.

* * *

McCoy was waiting for Taiah to finish when he suddenly heard a small noise. "Taiah are you alright?"

"_Yes, I'll be right out."_

McCoy crossed just as the doors opened. "Well what do you think doctor?"

McCoy turned around to see Taiah wearing a beautiful pink gown, the top seemed to sparkle and black gloves. "Wow, you look… you look amazing and beautiful."

"Thank you doctor." She said quietly.

McCoy noticed that her hair was still in a down fashion but had small strands of hair tied in ribbons at the sides of her head. "Shall we go?" he said holding his arm out, Taiah nodded then took hold of his arm and they walked onto a turbo lift and descended in the ship.

* * *

When they got off the turbo lift they headed towards the dinning hall. When they were just outside of the hall Taiah suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Taiah?" McCoy asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"You'll do fine, and I'll be right there with you for as long as you need me."

Taiah felt the warmth in his words. As they walked into the room everyone stood up to respect.

"Taiah." Jackson said as he walked over to her side. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Jackson."

Jim walked over to her and Spock followed. "Taiah." Jim said.

"Captain, Mr. Spock, I'm so glad that you are here."

"It's our pleasure, oh Taiah, I want you to meet some our friends. This is Lt. Uhura, Mr. Scott, Ensign's Sally Kato and Paval Chekov, Yeoman's Kate Galley and Amy Starr, and Mr. Sulu you know of course."

"It is very nice to meet you all."

McCoy noticed how nervous she was, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly, Taiah squeezed his hand then smiled at him. They all sat down as the waiters brought the food around, everyone was quiet for a while until Ensign Kato spoke up. "How do you like it aboard the _Enterprise_ Ms. Taiah?"

Taiah looked at her with a small smile on her face. "I like it very much, it's a beautiful ship, I can understand why people like to work here. It is amazing how far ahead you are in technology than the Romu…." She suddenly went silent afraid to say anything else. "I'm sorry Captain, please for give me."

"No apology is necessary; we like hearing people tell us how they like the _Enterprise_ then other ships, right Scotty?"

"Aye sir, we certainly do."

Taiah smile but Spock could tell that something was wrong. "Is everything alright Taiah?" He asked.

"Actually could I talk to you for a minute sir, alone?"

Spock nodded his head and they walked out of the room.

When they stepped out into the hall, Taiah began to pace the hall.

"What is wrong Taiah?" Spock asked quietly.

Taiah finally stopped. "I have something for you from my father. The day he was killed he made a message for me and gave it to me before we were separated, he attached a memo-card to it for you and your father, and it proves that he is innocent."

"Where did you find the recording?"

"I found it in the bottom of my crate; I forgot that I put it there when I was young."

Spock thought for a second. "Very well, I have work to do after the dinner, when I finish I shall come and get the recording."

"Thank you, I guess that we should get back to the dinner."

Spock nodded his head but he felt like something else was wrong. "Is there anything else that you would like to tell me?"

"Yes. I've been thinking that maybe I should tell Lt. Farrell who I truly am."

"Taiah, I would advise that you do not tell him unless you feel like it is the right time."

"Yes you are right, and I want to thank you for all your help sir, and I am sorry for all the trouble that I have caused." She said hoping that he would not say anything else.

But Spock just nodded his head and followed her back into the dinning hall.

When they walked back into the room they saw everyone talking and having a good time, Taiah sat down and just listened to all the different conversations overlapping each other.

"Taiah do you like music?" Uhura asked silencing the other people.

"Umm… well, from what I have heard in the past, yes I like it, but all I have heard was a song my father use to play for me, he was very fond of Vulcan music."

"Really, that's very interesting."

"What… what kind of music do you like, lieutenant?"

"I'm rather fond of Vulcan music myself."

Taiah looked at Spock with a small smile on her face, then she noticed Mr. Scott getting up from his place and talk to the captain then left the room. She just watched for a second then spoke to the captain. "Captain if you will excuse me, I have had a delightful time." As she stood up all the men stood up to show respect. "I want to thank you all for a wonderful time."

Jim had a big smile on his face. "You are most welcome Taiah."

Taiah looked at McCoy, Jackson and Spock, "Good-night gentlemen."

"Good-night Taiah." They all said in unison.

McCoy watched as Taiah left the room, he felt like something was wrong. "Captain if you will excuse me, I have something to do in Sickbay."

"And if you excuse me also Captain." Jackson spoke up. "I have to return to duty."

Jim just nodded and watched as they walked out of the room together. "Spock, do you think that after everything that has happened here, everyone has become so tired that the only place they can rest is at their station?"

"I cannot say Captain, except for the fact that everyone might be trying to get an early start on their job so they con gat more done before they become much to tires to work."

"I suppose your right, but until we reach Star base three I don't know what to do."

Spock just cocked his eyebrow and didn't say another word.

* * *

Taiah was in her room, she changed her clothes and put some stuff away. She began to comb her hair when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Who is it?"

"_It's McCoy."_

"Come in."

When the doors opened McCoy walked in the room and the doors closed behind him. "Taiah is everything okay, you seemed uneasy about something."

Taiah put her brush down on the table and took a deep breath. "It was just when Lt. Uhura asked about the music I did not know what to say, I almost told her…" She quickly stopped in the middle of her words.

McCoy had confused look on his face. "Told her what?" Taiah looked away and began to cry. "Taiah?" he reached out for her just as she began to turn back around.

"Told her the truth." She said.

McCoy looked even more confused. "What truth? Taiah what's going on?"

"Doctor, I have something to tell you and I am not sure how you will take it. The reason that I do not talk about my home world, and I talk to Spock about so many things is because he is the only one that truly understands me. The reason for this is because I am not human, I am Vulcan." She pushed her hair back to show her true self.

McCoy's eyes grew big; he couldn't believe that she was a Vulcan. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid… I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't want to be my friend." She said as she covered her eyes and ears again.

"Well now, you know that I wouldn't do that, I'll always be your friend no matter what." Taiah smiled at him knowing what he says is true. "Now why don't we go for a walk, maybe even up to the Bridge?"

"I would love to Doctor, but I can't right now, Spock promised to come to my quarters because I have something for him from my father."

McCoy smiled but before he could say anything the boson whistle screamed. _"Dr. McCoy to Sickbay, Dr. McCoy to Sickbay."_

He reached over and turned on the speaker. "This is McCoy, I'll be right there. I'll see you later Taiah."

"Bye." She whispered as he left her room. She watched as the doors closed, then she went and finished combing her hair. Just as she put the rest of her stuff away her door rang. "Come in." she said, when the doors opened Spock walked in. "Mr. Spock, here is that recording that I told you about; it has the truth of what really happened on Vulcan." Spock took the card in his hand. "You are sure that your fathers proof is here?"

"Yes, I am sure."

Spock thought for a second. "Thank you Taiah, maybe the honor of your fathers name will be brought back for our people to respect."

Taiah just stood there, not showing any kind of emotion. Spock looked at the card then turned and left the room. As the doors shut behind him Taiah felt a small ping of pain in her chest, she grabbed her chest and fell down to one knee gasping for air, then suddenly it was gone. She let out a sigh of relief then got up and sat down in her chair wandering if what she was doing was right.

* * *

When McCoy arrived in Sickbay he saw Nurse Chapel sitting at the desk with something in her hand. "Christine, what's wrong?" he asked.

She turned around. "Nothing is wrong; it's just time for you to get a medical shot."

"Oh now, you know that I don't need those." McCoy moaned.

But the nurse had a determined look on her face. "Yes you do doctor, or you could have a small attack as a result from the Romulan weapon."

McCoy just smiled. "Oh poppycock, you know that…" Suddenly McCoy closed his eyes in pain. "You know…that I…" Just then he grabbed his chest and started to fall.

"Dr. McCoy!" Christine ran and caught him in her arms and carefully laid him on the floor. She gave him the shot but nothing happened.

Just then a young man walked in the room and saw McCoy on the floor. "Nurse, what happened?"

Christine looked up at him. "Help me get him on the table then call for a girl named Taiah…fast."

The young man carefully picked up McCoy and laid him on the examination table then walked over to the dest and turned the com-link on. "Ms. Taiah please report to Sickbay."

* * *

Taiah was sitting at her desk when the call came through. "This is Taiah, I will be right there." She stood up and started to leave but she hesitated, she walked back to her desk and turned on the com-link. "Taiah to Capt. Kirk or Mr. Spock, please respond."

"_This Kirk, what's wrong Taiah?"_

"I just got a call from Sickbay to report there immediately, I have a feeling that it's McCoy."

"_Alright, Spock and I will meet you there, Kirk out."_

Taiah turned off the com-link and walked out of her quarters and headed down the corridor towards the turbo-lift. When stepped onto the turbo-lift she began to cry. "Sickbay." She said and the lift descended. "Oh McCoy." She whispered to herself.

After a moment of silence the turbo-lift came to a stop. When the doors opened she saw that the hall ways were empty, as she walked closer and closer to Sickbay a cold chill went down her spine. As she reached the Sickbay's doors she shuddered like she was cold, she knew that something was wrong. Just before she walked in she heard someone walking down the hall. "Hello?" she called out but no one answered, suddenly she heard a thump. "Spock, is…is that you?" but no one answered. "Is anyone there?" she called out as she headed towards the noise.

When she came to a corner she saw that a guard had been knocked out, she didn't stay around to figure out who done it, she just turned around and ran back towards the Sickbay. When she walked in she saw the nurse walking back and forth between rooms. "What's wrong Christine?"

Christine quickly turned around. "It's McCoy, he came in to get some shots and then he had pain in his chest and well you can for yourself what happened next."

Taiah walked over to McCoy's side and just stared at him, he was hardly breathing, but with what breath he had came out shuddering like he was cold, Taiah felt his skin, it was cold and clammy, and his pulse was almost gone. "Christine I need you to get me two hypos like before, one with a sedative and the other with cordrozine, but put this in it." She handed the nurse a small sack with what looked like, a greenish-brown leaf in it.

"What's this?"

"It's a special healing plant from where I was living., just tear off a small piece of it and put it with the cordrozine, fast." Taiah watched as Christine ran off to get the stuff ready. "Please McCoy, don't give up." She whispered, just then she heard the doors open. When she turned around she saw Jim and Spock walk in followed by Jackson who was caring the young man that she saw out in the hall.

"How is he Taiah?" Jim asked walking over to her side.

"I don't know yet. What happened to him?" she asked looking at the young man.

"Someone attacked him in the hall." Jackson said, laying him on another examination table. "We found him not to far here."

Taiah became a little worried as Christine came rushing back in. "Here Taiah, all ready."

"Alright, the cordrozine please." She took the hypo from the nurse and stuck in McCoy's arm and waited for a second. They all waited to see if he would make it, Taiah closed her eyes and felt tears falling down her face.

"Taiah." Jim whispered with excitement. Taiah opened her eyes and saw McCoy begin to stir and heard him begin to breathe better.

She felt that his skim was warming up, and then she let out a sigh of relief then turned to Nurse Chapel. "Now the sedative." Christine gave her the other hypo and watched as Taiah injected it into McCoy's arm and listened as he let out a sigh and fell into a deep sleep.

"How is he Taiah?" Jim asked concerned.

"He is weak, but he should live."

Spock looked deep into her eyes. "Taiah, are you alright?"

"Me? Oh I…I am just a little tired." She was sweating and breathing hard.

Christine reached over and put her hand on Taiah's shoulder. "Taiah, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am fine, really." She started to leave the room but when she was standing next to Spock she looked like she was ready to faint.

"Taiah?" Spock whispered, he reached out and touched her right arm, suddenly Taiah, quietly gasped in pain and pulled her arm close. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a small moan; when everyone turned they saw the young man starting to wake up. As Jackson helped Christine with him, Jim stayed close to McCoy's side, and Spock stayed with Taiah. "Taiah, your arm might be infected, that might be the reason that you feel tired." Spock whispered.

Taiah looked at him with a weak look on her face. "Do you really think that is the reason I feel this way." She whispered in pain.

"Yes, you need help."

"Spock, I do not want her to know who I truly am."

Spock looked around for a second then put his arm around her shoulder and helped her to walk out of the room and down the hall to the turbo-lift. When they got on the lift Spock grabbed a handhold. "Deck 5." He said. As they descended Taiah quickly grabbed Spock's arm, when he looked at her she closed and began to fall. Spock quickly picked her up and held her in his arms as she lost consciousness. "Taiah." He whispered, when the lift came to a stop and the doors opened Spock took Taiah to hers quarters and laid her down on her bed.

* * *

In the Sickbay Nurse Chapel was working on the guard and Jim stood next to McCoy hoping and praying that he would live. "How is he Nurse?" he asked also worried about the guard.

"He'll have a headache, but he'll make it."

Just then Jim heard a small moan. "Don't worry Jim; anyone that's hurt even a little bit always has the chance to make it."

Jim looked at McCoy and watched him open his eyes. "Bones, Bones how are you?" Jim asked as Christine and Jackson walked over to see him.

"Oh, I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me. What happened?"

Christine smiled. "You came in to get some shots and had a small attack; Taiah saved your life again."

McCoy lifted his head. "Where…where is she?"

Jackson stepped forward. "She didn't seem to be feeling good, so I guess that Mr. Spock took her to her quarters to lie down."

"What…what…what was wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she seemed tired, I think she might have almost fainted, I guess she wasn't feeling good."

McCoy's eyes filled with fear. "Well…well have you…you checked with Spock to see if she's okay?"

Jim put his hand McCoy's shoulder. "Take it easy, I'll go check on her."

"Thanks Jim, let me know if there's anything wrong."

Jim smiled then turned and walked out of the room. McCoy looked back and Christine and Jackson. "Do you think that she's okay?"

"I don't know Doctor, I don't know."

* * *

Jim got off the turbo-lift and headed towards Taiah's quarters. When he reached her doors, he knocked and to his surprise when the doors opened Spock stood in the doorway. "Spock where's Taiah?"

Spock walked back into the room without saying a word, he stopped in the middle of the room and pointed. "She's over there."

Jim looked over and saw her lying on the bed covered with her blanket shivering. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has an infection that has made her ill."

"Where is the infection?"

"On her right arm, the one that she kept gloved. When she was young, a volcano erupted and she was wounded. She has been able to keep it from making her sick until now."

Jim walked over to his side. "Why didn't you call Sickbay?"

"I knew that Dr. McCoy was ill himself, and Taiah told me that he is the only other one that she told about herself."

"And she didn't want anyone else to know about her being Vulcan. No matter though, she has got to have some help now." Jim walked over to the com-link and turned it on. "Medic to Ms. Taiah's quarters."

Spock walked over to Taiah and sat down next to her, he gently put his hand on her cheek, the coolness from his hand began to wake her up. Spock watched as she opened her eyes. "Spock?" She whispered with a weak voice.

Spock looked at her. "You must remain quiet; someone is coming to take care of you."

Taiah looked tired and weak. "Spock, is…is Dr. McCoy al…alright?"

Just before he could say anything he heard the doors open behind him, when he turned around he saw McCoy walk in.

Jim looked at him surprised. "Bones, what are you doing here?"

McCoy looked at him worried, "When I heard that it was Taiah that needed help, I knew that I had to be the one to help."

Jim pointed to where she was. McCoy walked over and stood next to Spock, when Taiah spoke up again. "Spock, is McCoy alright?"

Spock looked at McCoy just as stood at his side. "Yes Taiah, I'm alright." McCoy said smiling. Spock stood up and let him sit next to her. She tried to smile but couldn't because she was so weak. "Spock do you know what's wrong?"

"Her right arm was badly burned a few years ago."

McCoy carefully picked up her arm and removed the glove, her arm was bleeding inside the bandage, and he cold see the burn marks all over her forearm. "Jim I have got to get her to Sickbay, fast."

Jim looked at Spock and knew that if anyone else found out about Taiah they all would break their promise to her. "Bones, is there anyway that you can help her without telling other people about her?"

"Of course, just tell everyone to get out." McCoy said trying to keep his spirit up.

"Spock, you and Bones get Taiah to Sickbay."

"Where will you be Captain?"

"I'll be on the bridge." Jim left Taiah's room and walked very stiff like down the hall and around the corner.

Spock looked at McCoy. Doctor, will Taiah be alright?"

"I don't know Spock, I don't know." McCoy carefully picked Taiah up and he and Spock left her room and walked down the hall and got on a turbo-lift and headed for the Sickbay.

* * *

The captain stepped onto the Bridge, a very small crew was on duty. "How much longer until we reach Star base three?"

"One hour and five minutes sir." Just then the alarm rang out. "Sir there's a Romulan ship closing in."

"Raise shields, power up all weapons, lieutenant have security teams standing by just in case they try to board."

"Yes sir."

"Sir the Romulan sir, it's passing us."

"On screen." Jim watched the screen as the bird-like ship came into view then disappeared.

"Captain it's gone."

Jim just stared ahead at the screen, he didn't know what to say or do. "Captain, what do we do?"

"Just stay on course and wait to see if they reappear. Lieutenant you better let the Star base know about the ship that headed their way." Jim stood up and headed for the turbo-lift.

"Yes sir, where will you be?"

"In Sickbay." Jim got on the turbo-lift disappeared behind closed doors.

Sulu looked at Uhura with a questionable look on his face. I don't know Sulu." She whispered. "I don't know."

* * *

Jim got off the turbo-lift and walked down the corridor, when he reached the Sickbay's doors he didn't know whether to wait or to go inside. Just as he crossed the hall, McCoy walked out. "Jim?"

Jim turned around. "Bones how is she?"

McCoy let out a tired sigh. "She'll make it, but I had waited any later, she wouldn't have." McCoy looked tired.

"Bones what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired like everyone else. How soon until we reach the Star base?"

"About an hour, is Spock in there with her?"

McCoy just nodded, Jim put his hand on McCoy's shoulder. "Get some rest, save your strength."

McCoy once again nodded his head then walked away. Jim walked into the Sickbay and went into the other room where Taiah was resting. Spock was standing next to her. "How is she Spock?"

Spock looked at him. "She is weak; she will need to take it easy when we reach the Star base."

Jim didn't say another thing, he seemed to weave on his feet. "Captain, you are tired, you need to rest."

Jim looked at Spock. "Spock, I've rested, you're the one that needs sleep."

"Captain, in certain times that one is needed Vulcan's don't need sleep, they can go days even weeks without rest."

"Spock you have worked on this ship for three months without sleep and I'm afraid that if you don't get some sleep you'll become so restless that you probably won't be able to hold back your human emotions."

Spock just stared at him.

"Spock, I am asking you to get some sleep, and don't make me order you to."

Spock nodded his head and turned and left the Sickbay. Jim looked down at Taiah. "Taiah, we are almost to the Star base, and I promise you that nothing will happen to you."

Just then Taiah opened her eyes. "I'll take your word for it." she said weakly.

Jim smiled big. "How do you feel?"

She took a deep breath. "Oh I'm fine, could be better but in time I will." Jim just stared at her. "Where is Mr. Spock?"

"I ordered him to go get some sleep. You better get some more sleep, you'll need to keep up your strength built up."

"Yes sir. How is McCoy?"

"He's resting also, everyone is so tired but once we get to the Star base we'll all feel better."

Taiah stared at him for a moment, then she closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was sound asleep and Jim walked out of Sickbay to let her get some rest.

* * *

The main screen showed a big planet coming into view; Mr. Scott was in command of the Bridge at the moment. "Lt. Uhura, inform the captain that we have arrived at Star base three."

"Yes Mr. Scott."

"Then inform the Star base that we wish to com into orbit."

"Yes sir."

Jim was sitting at his desk in his quarters when the boson whistle sounded. _"Capt. Kirk, this is Lt. Uhura, we are coming into orbit of the planet of Star base three."_

"Alright lieutenant, I'll inform Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock." Jim stood up and left his quarters and headed down the hall, when he turned the corner he saw McCoy coming towards him. "Bones I just on my way to get you."

"What's up?"

"We just arrived at Star base three, we need to get the prisoners and Spock and Taiah." They walked down the hall and soon arrived at Spock's quarters, Jim knocked on the door, and they heard a faint noise. "Spock?" Jim called.

"_Come."_ When the doors opened Spock was sitting at his desk.

"Spock, are you alright?"

"Yes Captain, I take it that we have arrived at Star base three?"

"Yes, and I hope that you can meet at the transporter room in fifteen minutes."

"Yes Captain."

Jim turned and left Spock's quarters with McCoy following him. "Bones can you have Taiah ready by then?"

"I'll try Jim."

"Alright meet me at the transporter when you're ready." McCoy watched as Jim walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner. "Oh boy, I can tell that this is going to be a long vacation." He mumbled to himself. When he started back down the hall a small chill went down his spine, he shook his head and continued on walking.

* * *

Jim walked onto the Bridge and walked over to Lt. Uhura's station. "Did you inform the Star base about our situation?"

"Yes sir, they said that would have security standing by on your signal sir."

"Then give them the signal, oh and lieutenant I would like you to come with me down to the Star base, I think that you have earned the right to relax."

"Thank you sir."

Jim smiled then turned to leave. "Oh meet us in the transporter room in ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

Jim stepped onto the turbo-lift and descended in the ship.

* * *

McCoy walked into the Sickbay and walked over to where Taiah was resting. When he was next to her he leaned over and whispered to her. "Taiah…Taiah honey, we have arrived at the Star base."

Taiah stirred then slowly opened her eyes. "McCoy, is that you?"

"Yes it's me, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine." she said softly.

"That's good, we have arrived at the Star base, and we need to meet the captain in the transporter room, in a few minutes."

"Alright, will I be able to come back to the ship after meeting with the council?"

"Yes, oh your clothes are over there, I'll step outside so you can get ready."

"Thank you."

McCoy walked out of the room and Taiah got up grabbed her clothes and went into the small closet-like room and changed.

* * *

Jim walked down the hall and came upon Jackson walking towards him. "Jackson, I need you to get a couple of security guards and get the Romulans down to the Star base, and ask them what are we suppose to do with the small ship in tow."

"Yes sir."

Jim nodded then continued down the hall. When he turned the corner he saw McCoy and Taiah walking down the hall. "Bones, Taiah I was coming to find you, you ready?"

Taiah nodded her head and McCoy smiled. "Yes Jim we're ready."

"That's good, everyone else should be ready to go, let's go." They all got on a turbo-lift and ascended towards the transporter room.

* * *

When they walked into the transporter room they saw some people beaming down and they saw Uhura and Spock waiting for them. "Mr. Scott, I take it that the Romulans beamed down?"

"Yes sir, and now they are waiting for you."

"Alright, let's go." Jim, McCoy, Spock, Taiah and Lt. Uhura all walked onto the platform. "Energize." Jim said. And they all disappeared.

* * *

When they beamed down they saw six guards waiting, then a man came walking out from around the corner. "Jim!" he called.

"Hello Martin, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"You know my First Officer Mr. Spock."

"Yes of course, it's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"This is my Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy, Communications Officers Lt. Uhura, and this is Taiah, the young lady I told you about."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you all; the council is waiting to hear Ms. Taiah's statement about the Romulans if you all follow me." Martin began talking to Jim as they walked down the hall. Martin and Jim walked ahead of the others followed closely by Uhura.

Taiah was quiet, and she seemed to shake a little, McCoy took her hand trying to calm her down. Suddenly two more guards stepped out in front of them, Spock noticed something strange, he noticed that the captain was no longer in sight. "Wait Taiah." He said. Everyone stopped.

"What's wrong, Spock?" Taiah asked quietly.

But before Spock could say anything else another voice called out. "Drop your weapons." It said. When they turned around they saw all the guards pointing their phasers at them, and a young lady was leading the pack. "I said drop your weapons!" she yelled. Spock grabbed his phaser and dropped it on the ground and McCoy did the same. They were surrounded.

* * *

Jim was walking and talking to Martin when he saw Jackson coming down the hall. "Captain." He said.

"Hello Jackson."

"I wanted to let you know that _all_ the Romulans are in the brig, and the council is waiting for you. Where's Taiah?"

Jim looked back. "I guess Spock and McCoy are trying to calm her down."

"Oh, I'll go and see if I can be any help."

Uhura spoke up before he left. "I'll go with you Jackson, if it's okay with you Captain."

Jim smiled then nodded his head and watched as Jackson and Uhura walked down the hall and around the corner.

* * *

Taiha started to tremble. "Just stay calm Taiah, we'll get through this, I promise." McCoy whispered.

"Shut up!" a guard yelled.

The young woman guard stepped forward "You don't remember me, do you Taiah?"

"Should I know you?" Taiah asked as she processed the guards voice through her head.

"Well I guess you won't since you were only three when your father was killed."

Taiah stared into the young woman's eyes. "Eliz, you joined them also?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I mean, I did help with the Romulan's plan."

"But why would you? I thought you were my friend."

"Because, I hated hearing how you and your father were so highly praised, the Ambassador's right hand man and his daughter. My father was the Ambassador's lieutenant, yet he never got any praise for what he had done, so now my father is the Ambassador's right hand man."

Spock looked around, he thought that the Romulans must have another plan of getting rid of them, the noticed someone hiding in the shadows with a knife in his hand, he became concerned about what the man had planned with that knife.

"Oh Taiah, I forgot to tell you that the only friend you ever had is dead."

Eliz's words struck Taiah like she was slapped across the face, the words hit her so hard she fell to her knees then looked up at Eliz with hatred in her eyes. "Tell me Eliz, did you kill Drea, or is this another lie that Juan told you?"

"So you met Juan, I thought that if you ever met again, he would try to kill you."

McCoy knelt down next to Taiah and touched his chest. "He tried to."

"Oh I see, and I guess that you stood in his way?"

Before McCoy could say anything else Spock saw the man in the shadows throw the knife at them. "Taiah!" he yelled as he stepped in front of her. When his arm was in front of her face the knife stabbed into his arm, and he fell to his knees in pain.

"Spock!" McCoy yelled as he hurried over to help him.

* * *

Uhura and Jackson were walking down the hall when they heard McCoy yell, they quickly ran towards the yell. When they came to the corner they saw all the guards with their phasers drawn pointing at Spock and the other, and they saw that Spock had a knife in his arm and saw blood all over Spock's sleeve. Uhura grabbed Jackson and pulled him against the wall.

"Jackson we've got to get help." Uhura whispered.

"Your right, you stay here and I'll run back and get the captain. Use your phaser if you have to."

"Alright, but hurry back."

"I'll try."

Uhura watched as Jackson carefully ran back towards the captain hoping not to be seen by the guards. "Please hurry back." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

Taiah was trying to help McCoy figure out how to get the knife out of Spock's arm.

"I don't know what to do Spock." McCoy said frustrated.

Spock carefully grabbed the knife and pulled on it until the knife was out of his arm and he gasped in pain.

"Oh Spock." Taiah took the knife from his hand and tore a piece of cloth off the hem of her skirt and tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding. "Oh Spock, this would not have happened if I had not told you the truth." She said quietly.

Spock grabbed her hand. "Taiah, it is my duty to protect you, and that is what I intend to do, even if it means giving up my life." Spock gasped in pain while McCoy and Taiah tried to stop the bleeding.

McCoy looked at him with a mad look on his face. "That's not going to happen Spock, Jim will get us out of this." He said as he gave Spock a shot to take some of the pain away.

"Ha! Keep on dreaming Doctor, no one is coming for you, no one knows where's you are."

"That's what you think."

Eliz pulled out another phaser and pointed straight at him.

"Don't!" Taiah jumped to her feet.

"Taiah." Spock said very weak as the shot McCoy gave him made him tired.

"No Spock, this is my fault, I should have just kept myself quiet, instead ever since I told you about what had happened I have been running away from my past." She said her words with strength, but yet with fear.

Eliz had an angry look on her face. "Well Taiah, it looks like your past has come back to haunt you."

* * *

Jackson was running as fast as he could, when he rounded the last corner he saw the captain and Mr. Martin standing just outside of the council room. "Mr. Martin, Captain!" he yelled.

Jim turned around to see a young man standing in front of him gasping for air. "What's wrong Jackson?" he looked around not seeing anyone else. "Where are the others?"

Jackson took a deep breath and Martin stepped forward to hear what happened. "Being held by…by Romulan…spies…Uhura…watching them…Spock is…injured…knife in his arm."

Jim looked at Martin. "We need to get back to them."

"Right Jim, you go ahead and I'll get some security, you'll need it."

"Alright, Come on Jackson. Hurry Martin." Jim grabbed Jackson by the arm and they ran back down the hall.

* * *

Uhura kept her eyes on the group and she watched as Taiah showed some courage, but at times she looked back for Jackson. "Oh Jackson, where are you?" she whispered. Suddenly she noticed that Eliz signaled to the other to prepare to shoot them. "Alright Uhura, get ready to do something like you have never before…be a hero." She said to herself. She grabbed her phaser and waited for the right moment.

Taiah stood trembling, she didn't know what to do when she suddenly spotted Uhura hiding around the corner. "You know Eliz, Capt. Kirk will find us, you made us stop halfway down the hall, he'll send someone to look for. Someone is probably looking for us right now."

Eliz looked around trying to figure out if what Taiah said was true. When she turned back towards the group with an angry look on her face Uhura came running out from around the corner, she grabbed Eliz around the throat and pointed her phaser at her captive. All the other Romulans pointed their phasers at her and the group.

"Drop your weapons, or she dies." Uhura said stiffly. Taiah froze seeing how many weapons were pointed at them. "Drop them!" Uhura yelled.

"I don't see why we should, you are terribly out numbered." Another Romulan said.

_No she's not."_ A voice called out from around the corner. When everyone looked back they saw Jim and Jackson come out with their weapons drawn. "Now drop your weapons like the lieutenant said." Jim looked around and soon all the Romulans started dropping their weapons. Just as the last weapon dropped to the floor Martin came running down the hall with more security guards. "Just in time Martin." Jim smiled. "Take all these people and lock them up with their Romulan friends."

"Will do Jim, the council will be pleased and surprised."

Uhura let Eliz go and put her phaser back on her belt.

Jim walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "That was a very brave thing to do lieutenant, good job."

"Thank you sir, but I must admit, I was a little scared."

Jim smiled and noticed McCoy helping Spock up while the Romulans were being taken away. "Spock, are you alright?" he asked as he walked over to Spock's side.

"Yes Captain."

"No he's not." McCoy butted in. "He's lost a lot of blood, and if we don't get him to a Sickbay soon…I don't want to think about it."

"Alright Bones, you take Spock to Sickbay and I'll take Taiah to the council."

"Captain, you do not need to worry about me, I am quite alright."

Jim looked deep at him. Spock almost seemed like he was about ot collapse. "Spock, if you don't get that arm checked out, I'm going to be out one good First Officer."

"Captain…"

"Spock, that's an order."

Spock nodded his head and started to walk with McCoy at his side down the hall towards Sickbay.

Taiha watched as the disappeared around the corner. "Captain, thank you for coming, I thought that if you had not send anyone to find us…"

"No thanks is needed, but we better get to that council meeting. Jackson, I want you to go with Dr. McCoy and make sure that Spock stays where he's suppose to."

"Yes sir, I guess I'll see you later Taiah."

"Bye Jackson." They watched as Jackson ran down the hall to catch up with McCoy and Spock.

As they started walking towards the council room Jim had a question stirring in his mind. "Uh…Taiah, are you planning on telling Jackson who you really are?"

Taiah looked up at him. "I do not know Captain, maybe…after we get all this settled."

"Good plan." And they walked down they walked down the hall and entered the council room.

* * *

Back aboard the _Enterprise_, Taiah walked into the transporter room. She saw Dr. McCoy, Jim and Mr. Spock who was wearing a sling around his arm talking about something. Jim quickly stopped their conversation and turned towards Taiah. "Captain, I want to thank you for your hospitality."

"It's my pleasure. I asked you here Taiah, because I wanted to ask you if you figures out what you want to do now."

Taiah looked and saw her friends standing there in front of her and knew that if she went anywhere else she wouldn't have as good of friends as she did there. "Captain I understand that you are making Mr. Spock go on leave to rest from his injury. I was wondering if he would like to take his leave and accompany me to Vulcan."

Jim looked at Spock then looked back at Taiah. "So you have decided to go back to your true home planet?"

"Not exactly Captain, yes I would like to go back to Vulcan, and speak to the Ambassador about my father and try to regain the respect that my family has lost. Then, with your permission sir, I would like to return and go to the Academy to become a part of Starfleet."

McCoy's eyes widened when he heard her news. Jim smiled and walked closer to her. "I thought you might, so I talked to my friend Martin and he talked to the Admirals of Starfleet and they have granted you any position you wish to do on board the _Enterprise_ until you have enough training to go to the Academy. Congratulations, Ensign Taiah."

Taiah's eyes widened when she heard what the captain had to say. "Thank you Captain."

"Now all you have to do is pick something that you want to do."

Taiah didn't know what to say until she looked over at McCoy and Spock, then she remembered something that she told the captain back on the Star base after the council meeting. "I would really like to help people…when they are hurt."

McCoy took a step forward. "We could always use more people in Sickbay, if that's what you really want to do."

"It is." She said quietly.

Jim smiled at her decision, then he walked over to the console when he remembered something. "Oh Taiah, I almost forgot. We contacted the communications station on Vulcan and the person I talked to was your friend…Drea. She was very pleased to hear that you were alive, and she hopes to visit you when you arrive on Vulcan."

Taiah's eyes filled with joy when she heard that her friend was alive and not dead like Eliz had said so.

Jim leaned over the console and turned on the com-link. "Bridge." He said smiling.

"_Bridge, Captain."_

"Set a coarse for Vulcan Mr. Sulu. Ahead warp factor one."

"_Aye sir, warp factor one."_

And the _Enterprise_ left the Star base and headed towards the stars for a lot more new and exciting adventures.

**THE END**


End file.
